Christina Gilbert remake
by MiraclesVeemon
Summary: What if there was another Gilbert in the family. Chris is the younger sister of Jeremy and Elena who has a strange connection to the Salvatores. What is it that makes her curious about them and trust them so easily? And who are Alexandra and Katherine?
1. Pilot

"Pilot"

**OK, I thought maybe I'd edit this story. Some chapters will be longer and I'm still thinking on what to do with the pairings and how Chris will fit in with everything since I stopped watching the Vampire Diaries after season 2. Please enjoy and review!**

Christina Gilbert was up that morning getting ready for her first day back to school, and she was not looking forward to it at all.

The summer had sucked.

Elena was depressed during the entire event and Jeremy gotten into drugs.

They were both still feeling the pain of their parents' death much like their younger sister and aunt Jenna Sommers were.

Chris could understand what they were going through, Grayson and Miranda Gilbert were her parents too and she was pretty depressed about it, especially since she and Elena were in the back of the car when the accident happened, but her two siblings were worst.

Elena was just going through the motions, faking it for the world and Jeremy was getting into trouble.

At the moment, Chris was downstairs in the kitchen eating her breakfast while Elena and Jenna were getting ready for the day.

"Toast. I can make toast." Jenna offered.

"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna." Elena said pouring a cup of the black liquid.

"Is there coffee?" asked Jeremy, who finally decided to make an appearance.

"Your first day of school, and I'm totally unprepared." Jenna said gathering her things.

Chris hid a smile as she saw Jeremy swipe Elena's mug away from her and she hid an annoyed look as she poured another one.

"Lunch money?" Jenna asked holding out some money.

"I'm okay." Elena said.

"Same here." Chris said before taking a bite out of her bagel.

Jeremy took the offered money and pocketed it.

"Anything else? A number 2 pencil? What am I missing?" Jenna asked putting some letters into her bag.

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" Elena asked.

Jenna checked her watch.

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at... Now. Crap."

She took her hair out of her messy bun and started gathering up her stuff.

"Then go. We'll be fine." Elena insisted.

Jenna sent her a smile, then left quickly.

Elena then turned to Jeremy as he picked up his breakfast.

"You okay?" she asked him.

He looked at her, seeing what she meant, scoffed, then went to leave.

"Don't start." he muttered.

Elena sighed as she leant against the counter, then turned to see her younger sister sitting at the table, quietly observing.

She picked up her coffee mug, then went to sit down across from Chris.

"You okay?" she asked.

Chris's hazel eyes met the brown ones of her sister and she forced a small smile.

"Sure." she said.

Elena put her hand on Chris's, giving her a motherly look.

"Bonnie will be here to pick me up soon. You're coming with us." she stated as if the younger girl didn't have a choice.

Chris ignored the erg to roll her eyes.

"Sure." she said.

"What is that? Your word for the day?" Elena asked.

Chris kept quiet and continued eating.

Elena sighed at this and stood up to finish getting ready, feeling a bit better that she had gotten a few words out of her sister.

Five minutes later Bonnie Bennett arrived and drove the Gilbert sisters to school, while their brother walked to meet up with his new friends that Elena wouldn't approve of.

"So Grams is telling me I'm psychic." Bonnie said as Chris smiled a real smile from her place in the backseat as she listened.

"Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that. I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it. I'm like, 'Put this woman in a home already.'" Bonnie continued.

Chris noticed that Elena looked at the window and started day dreaming, which was something the two sisters did quite often especially since they were driving by the cemetery where Grayson and Miranda were buried.

"But I start thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands. Elena, back in the car." Bonnie said.

Elena turned back to her friend.

"I did it again, didn't I? I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling that-"

"Bonnie's psychic now." Chris said.

Elena looked back at her sister who had a small smile on her lips, making her smile.

"Right, okay, then predict something about me." Elena said looking back at Bonnie.

"I see-"

Something big and black hit the windshield, freaking out the three girls and Bonnie slammed on the breaks.

The car swerved forward a few feet, turned a bit to the right and hit the sidewalk, the tire going halfway over it.

"What was that?" Bonnie asked.

Elena and Chris were still in shock, trying to calm down.

The whole thing reminded them both about the accident.

"Elena, Chris, are you okay?" Bonnie asked concerned.

"It's okay, I'm fine." Elena said a bit shaky as she forced a smile.

"I'm good." Chris breathed as she sat back, her hands shaking.

"It was a bird or something. It came out of nowhere." Bonnie said looking worried.

"Really, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life." Elena said.

Bonnie smiled at the two sisters.

"I predict this year is going to be kick-ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over. And you two are going to be beyond happy." Bonnie spoke confidently.

The three girls smiled at each other, then drove off to school.

Chris looked out the window and saw a crow perched on top of a street sign and felt something ominous coming from it.

For some reason, she had a feeling that Bonnie was going to be proven wrong.

When they got to school, Chris took off to get ready for first period.

As she walked, she accidentally bumped into someone, knocking her schedule on the floor.

"I'm so sorry." she said.

The person she bumped into bent down and retrieved the sheet for her then stood back up to his full height, a foot or so taller than her.

"It's fine. I wasn't looking where I was going." he said.

He had sunglasses on, so she couldn't see his eyes.

She gave a small smile.

"Sure. Are you, uh, new here?" she asked.

"Yes, actually, I am." he said.

Chris didn't know why, but she felt a sense of familiarity from him, as if they had met once before, but couldn't figure out where.

"Do you need some help?" she asked.

He smiled at the offer.

"Actually, yeah, that'd be great." he said.

She smiled back and motioned him to follow her.

"I'm Christina Gilbert." she said.

"Stefan Salvatore." he said.

She gave him a curious look.

Salvatore was one of the names of the Founding Families, as well as Gilbert, Forbes, Lockwood and Fells but she never saw him around before.

"My, um, parents moved around a lot. I just moved back here and I'm living with my uncle." he said noticing her confusion.

She nodded at that in understanding.

"So, where do you need to go?" she asked.

"The office." he said.

She stopped walking making him look at her.

"Its right there." she said pointing behind her.

He looked over her head to see the door with the words 'administration office' on the door and chuckled.

"Thanks." he said.

"No problem. And good luck." she said.

He smiled at her again before he went into the office to speak with the woman at the front desk.

Chris stayed where she was, watching him for a bit, then turned around to leave, only to stop as she saw her sister and Bonnie behind her.

"Who's this?" Bonnie asked looking at Stefan.

"All I see is back." Elena said.

"It's a hot back." Bonnie said.

Elena laughed, then signaled Chris to come stand next to them.

She rolled her eyes, but obeyed.

"Hey." she greeted.

"You know that guy?" Bonnie asked.

"We had a brief exchange of words." she said.

"And?" Elena asked.

"He's nice." Chris shrugged.

The two older girls sighed, then went back to staring at the new guy.

Chris felt something weird and turned to the room and saw the woman at the desk give Stefan a dazed look, like she was in a trance.

"I'm sensing Seattle and he plays the guitar." Bonnie said.

"You're really gonna run this psychic thing into the ground, huh?" Elena laughed.

"Pretty much." Bonnie said, causing Chris to laugh.

"Jeremy, good batch, man." she heard some guy say.

She and Elena turned to see their brother walk off into the men's room away from a group of boys in dark clothing like what Jeremy had taken to wearing.

"I'll be right back." Elena sighed.

Chris groaned as her sister went off to confront their brother.

"Please be hot." Bonnie said.

Chris turned back to look at her sister's friend, then chuckled.

"Oh, he is." she said making the older girl look at her.

"If he takes his glasses off." she said, then turned and left while Bonnie shook her head in amusement at the girl's sudden change in mood.

Lunch came and Chris decided to spend it outside.

She was sitting under a tree with her lunch, reading a book.

She was lost in the pages, so she didn't see anyone come over and take a seat beside her.

"Is it that good?" someone asked.

She jumped and turned to see a pair of gorgeous emerald green eyes looking at her, then relaxed as she saw the rest of the face.

"You make a habit out of scaring people half to death?" she asked marking her place in the book.

Stefan smiled at that.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you that badly." he said.

"It's fine." she said.

"So is it good?" he asked pointing at the book.

She looked down at her book, then back up at him.

"I guess it depends on some people. Not everyone has the same taste in stuff, so." she shrugged.

He smiled at her.

"Yeah, I guess so. But what's your opinion on it?" he asked.

"It's good, catches my attention." she said.

"May I see?" he asked.

She smiled and handed it over.

He took the hardcover book from her and read the title.

"Marked." He read curiously.

He opened it up and read the flap of the book to see what it was about, then turned to face her.

"You interested in vampires?" he asked.

Chris couldn't help but notice a certain tone he used as he said that.

"Yeah and witches and werewolves and magic. I've always been interested in this stuff ever since I was a kid. It's probably the Gilbert gene, after all they say the Gilberts are crazy." she said.

"Who says that?" he asked.

"The Lockwoods. But then again, they're dicks, so they have no room to talk." she said.

Stefan laughed at that.

"If it matters, you seem perfectly normal to me." he said.

"Yeah, if that actually exists." she said.

He gave her a curious look then settled back into the tree.

"Explain." He said as he got comfortable.

She gave him a curious look, wondering why he was still speaking with her, but shrugged it off and turned her body towards him.

"Normal doesn't really exist, because everyone has their own ideas on what normal is. If you ask two different people on the matter, I bet you they will have two different answers. Like, for example, if you ask Vicki Donovan what she thinks about Tyler Lockwood, she'll say he's hot. If you ask me, I'll say he's a stuck up jerk and should jump off a cliff. A girl's normal reaction to Tyler would be to fawn over him, but me? I'd rather verbally abuse him." she said.

Stefan nodded, green eyes dancing with mirth.

"I see. So normal counts on how different people react and see things?" he asked.

"Yeah." Chris nodded.

"Like the normal reaction for the girls here is to stare and gossip about me, but you don't." he said.

"Pretty much." She confirmed.

"Hey!" someone called.

They looked up to see a perky blonde girl walking over to them.

"And I'm about to abandon you right now, take no offense to it." Chris said gathering her things.

"You two don't get along?" Stefan asked.

"It's not that. It's just she's too perky for me at times. I don't do perky." she said.

Stefan gave her hand up and she gave him one last smile before running away from the bundle of perkiness, also known as Caroline Forbes.

The next day it was the night of the annual back to school party down at the falls.

Elena was dragging Chris to the party, which she wasn't very happy about.

All the party consisted of was loud music that wasn't even any good, kids getting drunk or some freak accident happens to some unlucky idiot that goes goofing off to try to look cool.

Last year a group of eleventh graders got so wasted that they stripped down until they were stark naked and jumped off the wooden bridge over the lake where the falls were and would just swim around, all of them getting a bad case of the flu because of it and Vicki Donovan, who was one of the jumpers, landed the wrong way and wound up with a sprained wrist.

No one knows the official story of how she got the sprain during the jump, but there were a bunch of wild ideas about it.

Chris was looking around at the people that were there, boredom clear on her face.

Elena had abandoned her for Bonnie and Jeremy was too busy drinking away his sorrows as he watched Vicki Donovan, his lifelong crush, getting very touchy feely with Tyler Lockwood.

Chris rolled her eyes at the display as she pulled her leather jacket closer to her, trying to block out the cold air.

She really couldn't believe that there was actually a time when Tyler used to be a decent guy, but then junior high happened and he was forced to join the football team by his jackass of a father.

The young Gilbert female had never liked the mayor because he gave off this alpha male ego that just really pissed her off and now it was rubbing off on the once innocent Tyler.

She was broken out of her train of thought when she heard the gravel crunching behind her, meaning someone was walking over to her.

"Elena forced you here, huh?" asked a familiar voice.

Chris turned around to meet the sullen face of a cute blonde haired, blue eye football player that she knew since she was a baby.

"Hey, Matt." she greeted.

Matt Donovan, brother to Vicki, one of the sweetest, hardworking, smart guys you had the luck of meeting and was currently going through the depression of being the ex-boyfriend of Elena.

The look in his glassy eyes told her he wasn't over her sister yet even though it's been three months.

"So, Elena made you come here." Matt stated with small grin.

"Yeah, pretty much. I'm just standing here being bored." she said with a shrug.

"Sounds fun." he said taking a swig of the beer he had.

Chris frowned at that; pain over break up + booze = BAD, but she decided to keep her mouth shut.

A cheerleader named Tiki came over and pulled Matt away to talk him up and he sent the youngest Gilbert an apologetic look.

Chris sighed in relief; she liked Matt, really she did, but his spiral into depression was not something she could handle at the moment, especially with her own siblings going through these weird phases to try to heal.

She turned around to walk around and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw a certain Italian standing behind her with an amused smile curving his lips.

"Give me a heart attack, Stefan." she gasped holding a hand to her chest.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, uh, startle you. Again." he said.

"Don't worry about it. So how are you enjoying these festivities?" she asked.

Stefan looked around the party, seeming a little bored, but also like he was looking for someone.

"What's up?" she asked noticing the way he was looking around.

The older boy looked down at her.

"I'm just...hiding. From Caroline." he said.

Chris laughed and crossed her arms, hazel eyes dancing with mirth.

"What happened?" she asked curiously.

"Let's just say that you were right about her being perky." he said making her giggle.

Stefan smiled and chuckled along with her.

Chris pushed her hair back, hoping the move didn't seem like a flirty one because she honestly wasn't trying to flirt with him at all.

"What made you decide to come tonight?" she asked.

The older boy looked around, as if he was trying to find something or someone which made her smirk in realization.

"Is she cute?" she asked teasingly.

Stefan got this look in his green eyes that were a mixture of amusement, sadness, regret and happiness, but why she saw those emotions was unknown to the freshman.

She also thought that he said something about 'being exactly like Allie' under his breath, but shrugged it off as she figured it wasn't any of her business.

"I, um, was supposed to be meeting Elena." he said.

Chris gave him a pointed look, as if she were trying to see if he was being serious.

Elena as in her sister?

She who was stuck in a depressed state and was unwilling to date anyone and that was why she had broken up with the sweetest guy at their school that she's known and been in love with since childhood? That Elena?

Chris rid herself of the look and smiled, at least wanting to feel happy for her big sister for finding a great guy like Stefan and she would slap her silly if she let him get away.

"You should go find her. It's not right to keep a girl waiting." she said.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to think I'm, uh, abandoning you or something." Stefan said, hesitant to leave.

The youngest Gilbert smiled and shook her head.

"I'll be fine. Go and have fun." She insisted.

He still looked hesitant.

"Go!" she said playfully pushing on his chest, getting a smile out of him when he saw her struggles at moving him.

"Go and have fun before someone does something stupid and the police and paramedics are involved." She grunted since she wasn't able to move him.

"Does that happen often?" he asked.

"Yes and you are stalling." She stated.

Stefan smiled at her one last time before he turned and left.

Chris shook her head and then turned to continue walking, only to jump back in shock when she saw someone standing behind her, looking down at her with icy blue eyes that held shock, wonder, sadness and a little bit of danger in them.

"I'm going to have to send someone my medical bills for how many times someone nearly gave me a heart attack tonight." she muttered making the black haired male smirk.

"Some guys been sneaking up on you tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." she said.

"Well, you can't blame them. With a sweet little face like this, it's no wonder. You might wanna tell your man to keep a close eye on you." he said.

Chris knew that this guy was older than her and he had this dark aura around him, but there was just something she felt when she saw him that seemed so familiar just like it did with Stefan.

She felt safe with both of them and could trust them.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Damon Salvatore." he said holding out his hand.

Chris smiled up at him.

"Christina Gilbert." she said taking his hand, watching as his eyes lit up and warmed.

"Oh, so you're the infamous Chris!" he said.

She scoffed softly in confusion of the way his lips turned up.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked.

"Oh, it's nothing; it's just that my baby brother talks about you a lot. Says you remind him of his best friend when we were younger." he said.

"Stefan's your brother. I should have figured that out when you said Salvatore." She said.

"Right. So, my brother seems to have abandoned you. Want some company?" he offered giving a hopeful look.

Chris couldn't help but giggle since it looked so cute and innocent when he was obviously anything but that.

"Yeah, sure. I'd love some. You can tell me embarrassing stories of Stefan's childhood." She joked.

Damon smirked and waved a finger at her.

"I knew I liked you." he chuckled.

The two of them laughed as they walked on and began to talk about random things, perfectly comfortable in each other's presence.

Later on, Damon took Chris back into town to go get something to eat at the Mystic Grill.

She had called her sister and told her that she was going out with a friend and would be at home soon so she shouldn't worry.

They spent the time talking more, Chris learning more about the man behind the mask of narcissism, arrogance and danger and liked what she saw.

He was really great when you got to know him better and he was just happy that he had made a friend.

"Don't you have many friends?" she asked.

"Uh, not really. There was this one girl. Sweet, funny, sassy, smart and gorgeous. Pretty much exactly like you." Damon said with a playful wink getting her to blush and laugh at his humour.

"But, sadly she died." he said growing serious, the warmth in his eyes freezing over.

Chris frowned at that, feeling back that she brought up at painful subject.

She placed her hand on top of his larger, cool one, snapping him out of his dark mood, his blue eyes melting back into the happy ones she had seen the entire time she had known him.

"Sorry about that." she said.

Damon shook his head and smiled, bringing her hand up to his mouth and placed a light kiss to her hand, then pat it a few times in reassurance.

"You didn't know. Don't worry. Anyway, aside from Allie and you, everyone else, including my brother, thinks I'm jackass." he said with a wide smile making her laugh.

"Th-That's so sad!" she said.

"Not really, I actually am one." He stated.

Damon took her home and she got ready for bed, pulling out her diary and writing what had gone on at the party.

She heard Elena and Jeremy come home later and they told her what had happened to Vicki.

She had gotten attacked by a wild animal in the woods and had to be rushed to the hospital, Matt right with her.

Chris was worried about them both, but saw her brother's scared face and went into his room with him to keep him company.

That right they held each other as they slept like they used to do when they were kids and had a bad dream.

To be continued…


	2. Night of the Comet

"Night of the Comet"

**Hope you like the rewrite. Send in comments to help move the story along. Please enjoy and review!**

Chris was downstairs getting ready for school that day earlier than usual since she was having a hard time sleeping.

She had bags under her eyes and she felt a little irritable so if she wound up snapping at someone, then it wouldn't be her fault.

Normally she didn't like coffee, but she needed something to help her stay awake, so she suffered through the bitter taste and took a sip of the hot drink.

She almost gagged at the first sip and heard someone chuckle.

"It takes an acquired taste, I guess." Jeremy said with an amused grin on his face that she hadn't seen in a while.

"Yes, let's make fun of the girl who could rat you out for all the things you do." She said as she set the green mug that was filled with the foul dark brown liquid down, glaring at it.

Jeremy shook his head at that and took her mug and began chugging it.

"So why are you up so early?" Chris asked him as she popped some bread in the toaster.

The middle child of the Gilberts kept quiet making the youngest look at him with in concern as she saw the look in his brown eyes and she knew what was going on.

She sighed and walked over to him, placing a hand on his bicep making him look down at her.

"Say hi to Vicki if she's awake, OK?" she said offering him a small smile.

He smiled back at her and placed a brief kiss to her forehead before he grabbed his bag and left the house, heading for the hospital.

A while later after Chris had eaten; she decided to just go out and walk to school, not wanting to wait on her sister.

Maybe the morning air would help her wake up some more.

As she walked out the door, she was startled by a large crow sitting right there on her doorstep.

"Whoa." She gasped in shock as it stared at her with its black eyes, tilting its head to the side.

She suddenly felt annoyed by the black bird as it stood there; looking at her like she was the trespasser.

"Shoo!" she called waving her hands at it, making it beat its wings and fly off with a loud caw.

Chris watched it go, wondering what that was all about before she then took off down the street, walking along the sidewalk.

She looked around the town she had lived in her entire life, seeing that some businesses were opening up and breathed in the cool, crisp air as she went.

The girl noticed that she was now by the cemetery and paused at the gate, wondering if she should go in to see her parents' grave.

She hadn't been there since the funeral, unlike her brother and sister who go to visit as often as they could before they go back to pretending to have a normal life.

Chris was broken from her thoughts at the sound of a car horn and turned around to see a light blue Camaro with the roof down was parked a few feet away and in the driver's seat was a new friend she had made.

"Hey, Chrissie." Damon greeted as he pulled his black sunglasses that had square shaped lenses onto his head offering the girl a smile.

Chris smiled and walked over to him, deciding to not go see her parents' grave.

Besides, wouldn't her parents want her to move on and live her life, making friends and enjoy herself rather than constantly morn and be depressed?

"Hey, what are you doing up so early?" Chris asked as she stopped beside the passenger side of the nice old car.

"I'm an early riser." He said with a shrug.

"Really?" she asked giving him a pointed look.

"Nah, not really. Just couldn't sleep. So, since I'm here, want a ride? You never know, there could be a very dangerous man creeping around the corner, ready to pounce on sweet, unsuspecting girls." He said as his eyes darted around.

"Yeah, sure. That sounds great, thanks." She said as she opened the door and slid in easily.

"Fasten up." He said as he restarted the car and then drove off onto the street.

They sat in silence, but it was a comfortable one, not one of the long suffering awkward ones.

Damon drove the car near the hospital and Chris looked up when she saw her brother was walking in the direction where the school was.

The blue eyes man looked to where she was looking and instinctively pulled over, making the youngest Gilbert look at him in surprise that he had known what she was thinking.

Jeremy had heard the car coming and was wondering why someone was pulling over near him, so he looked over to see who it was and was surprised to see his younger sister was in the passenger seat of the car with an older guy that looked like the type of people she would hate being around.

"Hey, Jer, how was Vicki?" Chris asked.

"She wasn't up yet. Who's this guy? Never seen him before." Jeremy asked slipping into his protective role.

"This is my friend Damon Salvatore. He and his brother Stefan both just recently moved back to Mystic Falls." Chris explained.

"Hello." Damon greeted.

"Hey." Jeremy said.

"Need a ride?" the older male asked.

"Yeah, that, uh, would be great. Thanks, man." The only male member of the Gilberts said as he slipped into the back of the car.

Jeremy asked how the two had met in the first place and Chris said they met at the party down by the falls last night and Damon was the one who had driven her home.

Damon soon pulled up to the school letting the two Gilberts off near a group of football players, two of them being Matt and Tyler, who were curious about the mysterious guy dropping Chris and Jeremy, the two loners in the school off.

"Have fun and play nice with others. Except the teachers. Give them hell." Damon said with a smirk.

"Thanks for the ride." Jeremy said giving a small wave.

"See ya, Damon." Chris said with a real smile and a wave as the black haired male drove off, leaving the two alone to enjoy their school day or suffer from it.

It is high school after all, either one could happen to them.

Chris turned to look at her brother as the two walked away from the scrutinizing eyes of Matt and Tyler.

"So what do you think of him?" she asked.

"He's all right, I guess. I don't know, I just met him, but he seems like a good enough guy." Jeremy said.

He had decided to try and give this guy the benefit of the doubt, but when he had seen how he was able to make his sister smile again like she used to before their parents death, he had decided to give this Damon Salvatore a chance.

Who knows, maybe they might actually wind up being friends after they got to know each other better.

Chris smiled at that and linked her arm with her brother, making him return the smile as they both felt like things were slowly getting back to normal.

"I'm glad, because his brother is possibly dating our sister, so there's a big chance that we'll be seeing them both a lot more." She said.

The school day ended faster than usual which was a happy thing for Chris as she rushed to her locker to get her bag and head for home.

She was trying to hurry to get out of there, shoving her books into her wide open school bag and that's what caused her diary and history text to fall onto the floor and she groaned in frustration.

She was about to bend down to pick it up, but someone did it for her and she was very surprised to see the dark haired male with dark brown eyes.

"Here." He said standing back up and handed the two books to her.

"Um, thanks, Tyler." She said a bit uncertain as to why he was even talking to her and she took her books back and placed them into her bag.

He just looked at her for a few seconds, the tension between them thick, so he just nodded and walked off.

Chris watched him go with a curious look wondering why Tyler had decided to do something that was considered nice.

Later on, Chris was walking home when she spotted Elena, Bonnie and Caroline sitting outside at the Mystic Grill.

The eldest Gilbert sibling saw her sister walking by and waved her over and Chris sighed as she walked over to sit on next to the blonde, who seemed to be a bit bored by the talk Bonnie was giving about what her grandmother told her about the comet that was coming and Chris was interested in it.

Mr. Tanner had talked about it during history and she was hooked onto hearing the story.

"I was talking to Grams. She said the comet is a sign of impending doom. Last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity." Bonnie said as the youngest member of their group gave her their full attention.

"Mm. Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens." Caroline said making the Gilbert sisters give her disapproving looks.

"So then what?" the blonde asked Elena.

"So, then nothing." She said.

"You and Stefan talked all night. There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?" Caroline asked as she rested her chin in her palm and gave her friend a look of disbelief.

"Nope, we didn't go there." Elena said not making eye contact as she leafed through some papers she had in front of her.

"I'm sorry, what did I miss?" Chris asked Bonnie quietly.

"Stefan was at your house last night, all night long talking with Elena in her room." The chocolate skinned girl said.

"Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends and your sister, okay? You are supposed to share the smut." Caroline said making Chris groan at that as her face scrunched up in displeasure.

"We just talked for hours." Elena said.

"What is with the blockage? Okay, just jump his bones already." The blonde said making Bonnie give her a look as the younger girl grew more uncomfortable.

"It's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy. Sex." Caroline said with a smile and slight giggle when she saw Chris cover her face.

"Profound." Elena teased her friend.

"Mm." the blonde said as the eldest Gilbert sibling had a look of dawning on her face and she then stood up, grabbing her bag.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked.

"Caroline's right." Elena said making Caroline beam.

"It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying I was gonna do." Elena said with a shrug and grin before she turned and began heading for her car.

Chris looked at the other two girls and then quickly got up.

"Wait up, I wanna come too." She said making her sister slow.

"Really?" she asked.

"I'll be there for moral support. Stefan's a great guy and I think you should give him a chance. Plus, I kind of want to be friends with him. I don't know why but…I trust him." The young dark haired girl said.

Elena gave her sister a surprised look and then smiled and pulled her into a side hug, the two giggling as they got into the car and then drove off to the boarding house where the Salvatores lived.

In about twenty minutes or so, they finally made it to the large brick home and then walked up the stone path to the door, amazed by their surroundings.

The door was large and had a ring like door knocker and a bell above it that had a red rope that was meant to be pulled and Elena did so twice.

Elena and Chris waited for a few seconds, unsure if they had been heard before Elena tried the knocker and the door easily opened with a small creak.

The two Gilberts shared a look before they walked in.

"Stefan?" Elena called as she peered around the corner and then grabbed her sister's wrist, pulling her into the house with her.

"Stefan?" Elena called again as she and Chris walked further into the house, spotting antique furniture that looked like it had been taken care of very well.

They saw what looked like the living room that had big windows, a grand fire pace, lamps circling around chairs that had red velvet cushions and matching loveseats.

The door creaked making the two sisters turn around to see that it had swung back all the way open.

Elena left Chris to go check it out to see why it had opened, but she was then started by a crow flying into the home, swooping over her head and then flew right behind Chris.

The two turned and Chris found herself staring up into blue eyes that she knew very well.

She sighed in relief as Damon had an amused grin curving his lips and Elena appeared nervous.

"I-I'm sorry for barging in. The door was…" Elena trailed off as she looked behind her to see that the door was now closed.

"…open." She said confused as she walked up to stand beside her sister.

"You must be Elena. I'm Damon. Stefan's brother. And unofficially Chris' BFF." The black haired male said making the younger girl chuckle.

"He didn't tell me he had a brother. Wait you knew about this?" Elena asked her sister who had the innocent look on her face.

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag, just like Chrissie here. Please, come." Damon said looping his arm with Chris' and gently placing a hand above Elena's forearm, leading them both into the living room that they had been admiring before.

"I'm sure Stefan will be along any second." Damon said.

"Wow, this is your living room?" Elena asked.

"Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste. I see why my brother's so smitten. Good looks obviously run in the family." Damon said as he looked at Elena, making her look at him with an unsure grin.

"It's about time. I never thought he's get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him." Damon said making the two girls give him a confused look.

"The last one?" Elena asked.

"Yeah. Katherine. His girlfriend?" Damon asked as if it were obvious.

"Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet." The older male said when he noticed the awkward look the eldest sister had.

"Nope." Elena said.

"Not even close." Chris shook her head in disbelief.

"Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Maybe he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound." Damon said as Elena nodded and Chris had the strange sense to slap him, which was weird.

"We all know how those relationships end." Damon said gravely.

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end." Elena said.

"I'm a fatalist." The icy eyed male said with a tilt of his head making Chris lightly smack his arm and he gave her a grin as she rolled her eyes and pulled away.

"Hello, Stefan." Damon said suddenly making the sisters turn to see the youngest Salvatore brother standing there with a serious look on his face.

"Elena. Chris. I didn't know you two were coming over." He said making the youngest in the room think about some clichéd horror movie for some odd reason.

"I know, I should have called-"Elena said as she stepped towards him as Stefan kept his gaze focused on his brother who was leading Chris over to join the group.

"Oh. Don't be silly. You're both welcome any time. Aren't they, Stefan?" Damon asked looking like he was very much enjoying the way his brother was acting.

"You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But I have to warn you…he wasn't always a looker." Damon said.

"Oh, and you were?" Chris asked as the two sisters laughed at the fake hurt look the black haired male gave the youngest in the room.

"Thank you for stopping by Elena, Chris. It was nice to see you two." Stefan said with his piercing green eyes still locked onto his brother as he gave a tight lipped smile.

There was a wave of tension in the air as Elena gave him a look, wondering what had caused this sudden attitude change in him.

"Yeah, we should probably go. It was nice to meet you, Damon." Elena said looking to the older brother.

"Great meeting you too, Elena." Damon said as he raised her hand to his lips and lightly kissed it before he let her go.

Elena nodded and then went to leave, but Stefan was blocking her path with a stern look on his face.

"Stefan?" she asked as he stood there unmoving.

"Stefan?" she repeated.

He then stepped out of her way, his gaze still on his brother as the brunette left.

Chris went up to leave next, but paused as she had a sudden thought, as if some sort of memory were taking over and she let her hand move on instinct as she lightly jabbed the green eyes male in the ribs, making him jump back with a choked laugh.

"You know; broody goes from sexy to creepy pretty soon." She said with a smile before she left, the two brothers watching her as she went, Stefan giving her a puzzled look as Damon tried to not laugh.

The brunette closed the door behind her and went to sit in the passenger seat as her sister started up the car and she then wondered what had gotten in to her to make her say or do something like that.

Chris was at home in the kitchen that night with Jenna and Elena getting ready for dinner, also talking about what had happened at the Salvatores home.

"He's on the rebound and has raging family issues." Elena said about Stefan as she fixed herself some desert.

"Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend. Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues." Jenna said as she held an apple.

"Or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues." She continued making Chris look up from her ice cream that she was eating to give her a look.

"I seriously question your taste in men." She said.

The door then opened making the three females look over to see Jeremy walk in with red rimmed eyes that were drooping shut and had his hoodie on over his head.

"Jeremy." Jenna said making him look at her, then started to make his way up the stairs to the safe haven of his room.

"Jeremy, where were you?" Jenna demanded as she walked over to catch him as Elena shook her head and Chris sighed knowing trouble was coming.

"More stoner stories? Look, Jenna, I get it. You were cool once. And that's cool." Jeremy said with a lazy smile as he gave her a thumbs up, angering the young woman.

He then started back up the stairs.

"Oh, no, no, no." the strawberry blonde as she threw the apple she had at his head.

"Ow! Why? Why did you do that?" Jeremy asked turning back around.

"Listen up. Quite ditching class or you're grounded. No discussion." Their aunt stated.

"Parental authority. I like it. Sleep tight." The Gilbert male said as he walked up to his room.

Jenna sighed in aggravation and walked back into the kitchen and at down at the table beside Chris, her face scrunched up in annoyance.

"What am I supposed to do with him?" the woman asked.

"I really don't know." Elena said as she also sat at the table.

The youngest of the family got up and fixed some ice cream for her brother as the two older females talked and Chris then went up to her brother's room.

The door was closed, so she knocked on it.

There was grumbling on the other side and then the door was opened to reveal the dark haired male dressed in only a pair of plaid pajama bottoms.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Thought I'd bring you something to eat." She said handing over the bowel.

"Thanks." He said accepting it.

"So how was Vicki?" she asked crossing her arms.

"She was fine. Delusional 'cause she thinks Tyler actually likes her." Jeremy scoffed as he stabbed the ice cream with his spoon.

"If he actually does like her, it'll be a miracle." The younger sister said and her brother nodded in agreement as he scooped up a spoonful of the ice cream, whipped cream and chocolate sauce into his mouth.

"Get some rest. Jenna might cool down tomorrow." She said before she went off to her room.

The next day, Chris decided to go to the hospital to visit Vicki since she had nothing else to do and really didn't want to stick around where there would be more drama.

She walked into the room and saw the older girl was sitting up in bed picking at the food that was laid out on the tray in front of her.

"Hey." Chris said rapping her knuckles against the door making her look up at her.

"Oh, hey Chris. What're ya doing here?" Vicki asked with a slight smile as the girl walked into the room and sat down in the chair that was beside the bed.

"Thought I'd come see how you were. And bring you a little treat in case the hospital food wasn't agreeing with you." Chris said handing over the shopping bag she held in her hands.

Vicki took it and opened it up to see that there were three packs of Reese' pieces inside.

"I hope you still like peanut butter cups. You used to fight over them with Matt when Halloween came around." Chris shrugged.

Vicki smiled at her and opened up one of the packs.

"You always were the sweet one. Thanks." She said eating one.

"So are you getting out soon?" Chris asked as she leaned back into her seat.

"Matt's gonna be here soon to take me home. I can't wait to get a shower. I think I'm really starting to smell." Vicki whined as she leaned back.

"No, of course not. You smell fine." Chris denied.

"You're such a liar." Vicki said with a grin as Matt came into the room.

"Hey. I'm not interrupting anything am I?" the blonde asked making the two girls look over at him.

"Nothing." Chris said shaking her head.

"Yeah? Well, Elena's been looking for you. She needs help handing out the fliers for the Night of the Comet." Matt said.

"All right. I'll see you two later then." Chris said as she stood up.

"Thanks. For the chocolate." Vicki said.

Chris gave a small smile as she walked out of the hospital and started going down the streets, looking around her for Elena, Bonnie and Caroline knowing that they were sure to be around and hand her some fliers to hand out to the people around the town.

"Chris!" she heard and turned to see Bonnie was walking with her sister and they both walked over to her, handing over some fliers.

"Let's get to work." Elena said.

"Right." Chris said as they began walking.

"Night of the Comet." Elena said as she handed out a flier.

There were people who had gotten their picnic blankets out and some children were getting their faces painted for the celebration.

"Would you like a program?" Bonnie asked as she held out a flier to two men who were walking with a woman and they three girls handed them each one.

"He didn't call, huh?" Bonnie asked as the group walked away.

"Or text. We never even exchanged that stuff. We never got to the texting part." Elena said.

"That's an important milestone." Bonnie said as Chris handed a man a flier.

"Isn't it?" Elena asked as she gave a red haired college kid a flier.

"The timing was wrong anyway." Elena said.

"When is it ever right?" the chocolate skinned girl asked.

"I'm not ready, Bonnie." Elena said.

"Who is?" Bonnie asked.

"At least I put myself out there." Elena said as the three stopped walking.

"Is that what you're calling it?" Bonnie asked skeptically as she shared a look with Chris.

"What do you mean?" the elder sister asked looking down.

"All I'm hearing is reasons why you can't, right Chris?" Bonnie asked glancing between the two sisters.

"Oh no. Please don't put me in the middle." The youngest of the trio begged.

Elena had a thoughtful look on her face and the three continue don their way, handing out more fliers until the sun went down and the comet would be clear in the sky and the town's people would each have a candle.

The trio walked into the crowd of people as Caroline came over, holding four candles and handed them over to the girls.

"Hey, I got you a candle." The blonde said with a bounce in her step.

"Hi, thanks." Bonnie said as the trio took their candles.

Matt came over with a lit candle.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hey." Elena said as he then tipped his candle closer to her and he let the flame touch her candle, lighting it.

"Thank you." Elena said smiling at him as Bonnie pulled Caroline and Chris away so that they could have their candles lit by someone else.

"You're welcome." Matt said.

Elena smiled and then held her candle out to someone who held his unlit one out.

"Thank you." Said a familiar voice making Chris look over and smile, as if it were instinct.

Elena looked back at Matt, Chris, Bonnie and Caroline and then she walked away from Stefan, her eyes on the sky as there was a bluish white streak going across the sky that was the comet.

Chris gave Matt a small smile as she saw him looking upset from seeing the love of his life talking to the new guy.

"Let's go get something to eat at the Grill." She suggested.

"Great idea, I'm starving." Caroline said.

They walked in and found a booth to sit in as Tyler walked over and joined them and Vicki came by to serve them.

It was tense with Vicki, Tyler and Chris since the two girls didn't like the mayor's son for different reasons.

Elena soon came in and sat by her sister, looking drained as if she had an epic conversation with Stefan and Chris sighed feeling a bit put out that they broke up.

"Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?" Jeremy asked as he came over.

"You're her stalker. You tell us." Tyler quipped making Chris shoot a glare at him.

"I can't find her." Her older brother said looking worried.

"Probably found someone else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher. You've been replaced." The only Lockwood offspring said making everyone look at him in confusion as the youngest Gilbert glared at him and clenched her fist, fighting off the sudden need to slap that smug look of his face.

"What's with the 'pill pusher'?" Elena asked.

"Ask him." Tyler said nodding him head to Jeremy who glared at him and Chris got up, wrapping her arms around his left arm to hold him back.

"You wanna do this right now?" Jeremy asked leaning over the table.

"Are you dealing?" Elena asked frowning at her brother as Chris tried in vain to pull Jeremy away.

She's never gonna go for you." Tyler taunted.

"Do you ever shut up or are you too stupid to learn how to stop running off your mouth?" Chris snapped at the older male, making everyone look at her in shock at the unexpected fire she just developed.

Chris seemed to realize what she had said and flushed as she hid her face in her brother's back.

"You know what? She already did. Over and over and over again." Jeremy said turning their attention away from his sister who was feeling uncomfortable by the looks she was getting.

"Yeah, right." Tyler said giving him a hard look.

"OK, you slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?" Caroline asked.

"There's no way." Tyler said in disbelief, but a part of him believed it.

"I didn't even have to force her into it." Jeremy said making Chris and Matt look at Tyler.

"What is he talking about?" Matt asked.

"Nothing, man. Ignore him. He's a punk." The Lockwood male said.

"Shut up and help me find my sister." The Donovan male snapped as everyone began to spread out to look for Vicki.

"We'll check the bathroom." Bonnie said taking Caroline with her.

"I'll check the square." Matt said.

"I'll come with you." Jeremy said pulling Chris along with him.

"Oh, no, no, no. You two are coming with me." Elena said grabbing Jeremy's other arm and steered him away.

"Actually, I'll go…check…where ever." Chris said as she pulled away and bailed on her older siblings, not wanting to be a part of the scolding that Elena would be giving their brother.

She walked out to the square and saw Matt talking to Stefan and was curious about what was going on with them.

"Did you?" she overheard the Salvatore ask.

"What were you doing there?" Matt asked.

"Visiting." Stefan said hesitantly.

"Visiting?" Matt asked in disbelief.

There was a tense air that passed between them and Chris was worried about what would happen.

"You know, Elena and I, we've known each other a long time. And we might not be together right now, but I look out for her. And I'll always look out for her." Matt said making Chris smile at that.

Stefan nodded, but he seemed to be listening to something else as he tilted his head to the side to try and listen better.

"Excuse me." Stefan said as he walked pass the blonde.

Matt watched him go in curiosity but shrugged it off and then began looking for his sister.

Chris followed after the Salvatore and saw him go over to a building where she saw Damon was standing on top of the building with Vicki.

She watched hiding behind a car as Stefan jumped all the way up to where they were, fascination consuming her as she watched as they talked and then after Damon let Vicki go and left, leaving Stefan to walk the obviously stoned young woman away and back to her brother.

Chris shook her head and then decided to head home, feeling tired.

There was something weird with the Salvatore brothers and she was going to find out sooner or later.

To be continued…


	3. Friday Night Bites

"Friday Night Bites"

**I'm thinking of pairing Chris with Damon or Elijah. Please enjoy and review!**

_A young brunette woman dressed in a light blue dress with a white bodice was walking with her father up to one of the founding families' homes._

_A man of African American regions was at the door and bowed his head to the two in respect._

"_Welcome back, Mr. Gilbert, Miss Gilbert." He said._

"_Hello, please allow us in. Giuseppe is awaiting us." The father said._

_The man nodded as he opened the door, allowing the two in._

"_Thank you, Marcel." The girl said with a kind smile to the man who returned it._

_They both walked inside of the manor and were met by a man with graying hair that always had a stern look in his eyes._

"_Jonathan, welcome. Alexandra, I believe my sons are waiting for you out back in the gardens. Do you need an escort?" the man asked._

"_No thank you, Mr. Salvatore. I can find my way on my own. Excuse me, please." Alexandra said as she gave a small curtsy to them and kissed her father's cheek making him smile down at her._

_As she started to walk off, she heard the Salvatore head speak, trying to keep his voice low._

"_You should tell your daughter to not show any displays of affection in public." He said._

"_She's only 15 and I have no troubles with it." Jonathan stated._

_Alexandra walked out to the back doors and found herself in the garden where she spotted two young men playing with a strange object with a young woman._

"_Is there something I can help you with, miss?" a woman asked._

_The dark haired youth turned to see an African American woman that looked to be in her twenties standing off to the side._

"_Um, my father is in a meeting with Mr. Salvatore, so I was sent to join the Salvatore brothers in what they were doing for the time being. What are they doing?" Alexandra asked curiously._

"_Some game that the eldest called 'football' I believe." The woman said as she looked over to the trio._

"_Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself. My name is Alexandra Gilbert." She said with a smile to the woman._

_The woman looked deeply into the girl's hazel eyes, seeing a power inside of her and an innocence that needed to be protected._

"_Emily Bennett. I came here with my Lady from Europe." She said with a smile grin._

"_Europe? I've always wanted to go there. Is it as lovely as they say or is it just a misconception?" Alexandra asked._

_Emily had a glimmer of amusement in her dark eyes as she saw that the girl held a great amount of curiosity in her._

"_Allie!" someone called._

_The two women looked over to see that the brothers had paused in their game of chasing the Lady and were making their way over to their childhood friend._

"_What are you doing here?" the black haired, fair skinned male with bright blue eyes asked._

"_Am I not allowed here anymore? Oh, I see. You've replaced me with someone more grown up. Well, if I'm an absolute bore, I'll just be on my way." Alexandra said in mock hurt as she turned to leave._

"_Oh, no you don't." the dark haired brother said as he picked her up around her waist and swung her around, the two laughing._

"_We could never grow tired of you. We love you too much." The younger brother with emerald eyes and sandy brown hair smiled._

_The mysterious woman walked over with a mischievous grin on her face as she observed the interaction of the brothers and the young girl._

_She didn't seem to mind playing rough with them and loved to joke around with the two, she was also very affectionate as she gave both brothers a hug and kiss on the cheek, the brothers doing the same to her._

"_My, my. Who's this sweet young lady?" she asked._

_The group looked over, Alexandra blushing bashfully while the brothers grinned._

"_Ah, yes. Sorry. Alexandra, this is Katherine Pierce. Her family has recently been deceased, so she will be staying with us in our guest house." The younger brother said._

"_That's just like the Salvatore men to accept beautiful women into their home. I bet if you were a handsome young man, they wouldn't bother unless you paid them." Alexandra said with a playful manner._

_Katherine gave a throaty giggle as she realized what fun this girl could be to have with her._

"_But I am paying them…in fun." She said._

"_Would you care to join us in a game?" she asked as she held up the strange brown object that was made of leather in her hands and was an oval shape with sharper edges._

"_I would love to, but what are the rules?" Alexandra asked._

_Katherine smirked as she tossed the ball into the girl's hands and she caught it._

"_There are no rules." She said._

_For some reason, Alexandra thought that there was a double meaning behind those words, but pushed that thought to the corner of her mind._

"_Perhaps we'll play some keep away. Get the football to the statue at the end of the maze and win the game." The black haired male suggested._

"_What will the teams be?" the younger male asked._

"_The men against the women?" the older brother asked with a challenging grin._

_Katherine and Alexandra shared a look, a certain understanding passing through the amber and hazel orbs and they both had smug smiles as they turned back to the brothers._

"_Very well." Katherine agreed._

"_Emily, catch!" Alexandra called as she threw the ball over to the surprised woman, who caught it with ease._

"_Run, quickly!" the young brunette called._

_Getting over her surprise, Emily did as she was told and started heading for the small maze to get to the statue._

"_That's cheating." The younger brother said._

"_How is that cheating?" Katherine asked innocently._

"_You did it was women against men. You never indicated that it was only Kat and I who would be playing against you." Alexandra said as she hugged the older girl's arm._

"_That indeed. Alex is absolutely right. Don't be such sore losers." Katherine giggled._

_The two girls then took off running and giggling while the brothers stood there perplexed as they were both vexed by the two girls._

"_We may have created a dangerous duo, Damon." The younger brother said as he stood with his hands on his waist._

_Damon, the older brother, scoffed as he brushed his curly ebony locks out of his face._

"_Don't be such a coward, Stefan. I will rise to the challenge that our girls have given us." He said._

_Stefan chuckled as they both chased after the girls, Emily actually smiling and laughing as the three women out smarted the two men and won the game._

Chris gasped as she woke up in her bed feeling a bit dazed and confused as she thought of the strange dream she had.

"God, what was that about?" she asked as she ran her fingers through her hair and tried to clear her mind.

Reluctantly, she got up out of bed and went to start her day.

All day though as she was in school, her mind kept drifting off to the dream she had of the people who resembled her, Elena, Stefan and Damon.

Oddly enough, the males even shared the same names as them, so that made her grow even more curious of the situation.

After the school day had ended, Chris went off to the bleachers where she could watch the cheerleader try outs and the football practise.

Her sister had decided to get back into cheerleading to get a sense of normality back into her life since she had loved the sport before the accident happened.

As she sat down on the bleachers, she was surprised to see Stefan was running out onto the field dressed in a football uniform.

This was getting far too odd.

First she had a dream of a 19th century version of Stefan playing with a football and chasing around 19th century versions of Chris and Elena with a 19th century version of Damon helping him, but now she was seeing modern day Stefan trying out for the football team?

She groaned as she rubbed her temples while the center of her forehead throbbed in pain the more she thought this mystery over.

"You feeling all right?" someone asked.

"What have I told you about doing that?" she whined as she looked up into Damon's eyes.

"Sorry. You feeling okay, though? You don't look too good. I could drive you home if you want." He said in honest concern as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah, it's just…I'm having a rough day. That's all, really." She said with a tired grin.

Damon smiled at her as he moved a lock of hair from out of her face, Tyler and Matt both watching this, one feeling a bit protective while the other was annoyed.

Stefan had also noticed what his brother was doing, but couldn't do anything at the moment.

"So what brings you here? Come to cheer for your brother?" Chris asked.

"I didn't even know he was gonna try out. Course, we never tell each other anything half the time like the fact that I had a date with Caroline last night." Damon said.

"You and Caroline?" she asked confused by the pairing.

"Yep. There a problem?" he asked with a certain look in his icy eyes.

"No, no. It's your life, so you can chose who to date. Just don't break her heart." The dark haired girl said as she watched the football game and vaguely noticed that Elena had strayed from the cheerleaders to watch the practise and spy on Chris and Damon.

Tyler was having a hard time covering Stefan and Chris was smiling at this and was cheering for her friend as he played against the others.

Tanner, who was the history teacher and coach, didn't say anything about the girl being there with her friend watching the practise since the youngest Gilbert was one of his good students who actually had an interest of their town's history.

While Stefan went to get the ball and did a jump in the air to get it, but Tyler then jumped up and rammed right into the younger Salvatore and sent him down.

"Wow, so the dick gene does pass down to every generation." Damon commented.

"Oh yeah." Chris said with a nod.

After the practise was over, the dark haired duo waited on their siblings to shower and change.

They were just talking as they hung around the area.

"Oh, I just remembered something." Damon said as he reached into his pocket.

Chris watched curiously as he pulled out a small black leather box that he opened up to reveal an oval shaped pendant that had small Latin inscriptions on it and it was on a thick gold chain.

"It's beautiful." She said.

"It's yours." He stated.

She gasped in confusion at that as he went and clasped it around her neck with a small smirk.

"This necklace has been passed down through the women in the Gilbert family for years. I was friends with the last female who had this, so I decided to pass it on to the next one." Damon explained.

The youngest Gilbert held the pendant as her nose picked up a sweet scent that was similar to a rose, but she knew it wasn't for some odd reason.

"What happened to her? The girl who had this last and what does this inscription mean?" Chris asked.

A dark, sad look passed in Damon's eyes as he thought back to the woman as if he lost someone he loved.

"She died. Attacked by a wolf and she was mauled to death." He said.

At the mention of this, it made the girl tense up in fear.

"I'm sorry." She said giving his arm a comforting squeeze.

He smiled at her as he gave her a side hug.

"As for the inscriptions, they mean 'protected'. I don't know why, but it's just how it was made. Besides, it looks good on you." Damon said.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made them separate and turn around to see that Tyler had just come out of the locker room and was sending a harsh glare at Damon.

"There a problem, kid?" the black haired male asked.

"Yeah, I'm not sure how Elena's gonna feel about her baby sister dating an older guy." Tyler said as he looked ready to start a fight.

"Tyler, we're not dating. Damon and I are friends." Chris corrected.

The Lockwood glanced over at the girl, seeing the truth in her hazel eyes before he looked back at Damon and gave a scoff before he walked off.

"Hmm. Looks like someone's jealous." The blue eyed male sang making Chris scoff as she slapped his chest.

"Yeah right." She said crossing her arms.

(Later that night…)

Chris was up in the attic of her house going through the many boxes that were up there, looking for some of her old family journals.

Elena and Bonnie were getting ready for dinner with Stefan downstairs while Chris was looking for the journals.

She was very suspicious of the dream she had of Alexandra and needed to see if there was anything about her in the old journals.

Finally, she found a box that had three journals that were made of leather and saw that they had the name Alexandra Gilbert on the inside of the flap while the date matched the time period her dream took place.

"Let's see…" Chris muttered.

She took the diaries with her into her room as she sat down and started reading.

The first journal spoke all about Alexandra's time in Mystic Falls while she was growing up, about how her mother died of a high fever and went peacefully in her sleep.

It also spoke about Damon and Stefan Salvatore, two brothers who she was best friends with and loved as if they were her own brothers.

They had also lost their mother at a young age and their father had grown sterner around them, even hitting Damon when he rebelled, but that only made him rebel even more so Stefan could be seen as the perfect son and wouldn't be treated cruelly by their father.

"Knock, knock." Someone said.

Chris jumped as she looked over to see that Damon was standing at her door, smirking in amusement.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Caroline and I brought some dessert. Elena also said you've been cooped up in your room all night long, so…come on and eat." He said.

The dark haired girl nodded as she set down the journal she finished and then walked out of her room with Damon, the two going downstairs and saw that Caroline was serving the dessert to Elena, Bonnie and Stefan.

"Guess who rescued the princess from her tower." Damon announced making everyone turn to them.

"Hey, where were you? You never came down." Elena said.

"I was just reading some stuff for history. Got lost in it." Chris said as she was given a plate of the cake.

"Ugh, you are so Mr. Tanner's favourite student." Caroline groaned playfully.

Everyone then migrated to the living room to talk and eat, Chris watching as Stefan seemed to be staring at his brother with a wary look while Damon seemed to be a bit smug as he made himself at home.

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team." Caroline smiled at Stefan.

"Ah, Tyler must be seething. But good for you. You go for it." she said as she patted Damon's leg since he was sitting next to her.

"That's what I always tell him. I mean, you have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." Damon said while Stefan seemed to be glaring at him.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever gonna learn the routine." Caroline commented.

"I'll work with her. She'll get it." Bonnie said.

Chris brushed her hair back as she felt a bit out of place with the tensions in the room growing between the group.

Caroline was being a bit insulting to Elena who was trying hard not to react to the words.

"I guess we could put her in the back." Caroline mused while Elena shot her look.

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena." Damon commented as she gave an awkward grin and sipped her tea.

"That's because her parents died. Yeah I mean, she's just totally through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun." Caroline chuckled softly.

"Shut up." Chris muttered in annoyance.

Everyone looked over to her as the room went silent, Chris blushing as she realized she had spoken out loud.

This was the second time she had an outburst that seemed out of character for her and it was confusing.

"Excuse me?" Caroline asked.

"You're being rude. OK, life sucks. Everyone knows that, but it doesn't mean we can use other people's baggage as a conversation starter. What if we talked about your family's problems?" Chris asked.

Stefan and Damon shared a look, the older brother shrugging while the younger had a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"Chris, are you feeling all right? You haven't been acting like yourself lately." Elena said as she leaned over to where her sister was sitting next to Bonnie.

"I-I don't know. Sorry, I've just felt a bit off. I-I'm gonna head to bed." Chris said as she stood up.

She nearly fled up the stairs to escape the looks everyone was sending her, some curious, one offended, one worried and some hopeful.

Walking in her room, Chris locked her door and then threw herself on her bed, groaning as she held her head.

She didn't understand what was going on with her lately, it was like she was taking on a whole new personality or was gaining more confidence at least.

Sighing, Chris buried her face in her pillow and relaxed as she slowly fell asleep.

_There was a party in town, pumpkins being put out around shops while people walked around in masks that were decorated with leaves, feathers or flowers._

_Alexandra was walking along, smiling at the children running around laughing and eating sweets._

"_Quite a gathering isn't it?" someone spoke._

_Turning around, Alexandra found that it was Katherine who had spoken, wearing a white mask with green lace and a yellow jewel in the center._

"_Yes it is. The children love the celebrations on All Hallows Eve. The food, games and entertainment is fun. Tell me, did you celebrate this holiday in Europe?" the young Gilbert asked._

_Katherine smirked as she pulled a white mask decorated with blue flowers, handing it over to the younger girl who accepted it with a smile._

"_Yes, but it was a bit feared. All Hallows Eve was known as the day the dead walked the earth and a time when witches came out of their cottages in the forest to suck the lives out of children." The Pierce woman said as they walked._

"_Really?" Alexandra asked as she tied the mask on._

_Her friend giggled at her as she helped with the mask, securing it and keeping the hair brushed out of her face._

"_No, witches do not harm children. But there are other monsters that lurk around in the night. They show their true forms at night while during the day they walk amongst us." Katherine said._

_They linked arms and walked along, some young men watching them go, namely Katherine since they had learned before that trying to court Alexandra would put you on the Salvatore brothers' kill list._

"_Interesting. My father used to tell me tales similar to them when I was younger. They were about creatures that drank blood to survive." Alexandra said._

_Katherine gave her an amused look, a secret glint in her eyes which made the other girl curious as to what it could be._

"_Well, what have we here?" someone spoke._

_Looking over, the girls saw that it was Damon who had spoken and Stefan was standing beside him, the two brothers wearing masks with fathers._

_Damon's were crow feathers while Stefan had barn owl fathers, as if to represent light and darkness._

"_Two beautiful maidens. May I have the privilege of escorting you to the festivities tonight?" Damon bowed._

_Alexandra and Katherine both giggled at this while Stefan licked his lips that curved up in a grin._

"_Of course good sir." Katherine said._

"_But which one should we go with?" Alexandra asked._

_Damon stood up properly as he and Stefan chuckled._

_Since their first meeting, the two girls had become inseparable and were almost like sisters with the way they acted and seemed to read each other's mind._

_Humming in thought, the two girls circled around the men, taking them in._

"_I'm afraid we're at a deadlock." Alexandra sighed._

"_However shall we choose?" Katherine nodded._

_Laughing, Stefan walked over to Alexandra and linked his arm with hers._

"_I'm sorry, but if this game continues then we will never get to the festivities. Now come along. The feast is about to begin." Stefan said as he escorted Alexandra along._

_Damon then smirked at Katherine as she smiled knowingly at him, linking their arms and they followed behind the younger duo._

_Annabelle, a new friend of Alexandra's, was helping her mother Pearl who was a friend of Katherine's hand out the wine and cider to the crowd of children and adults._

_Once Stefan walked Alexandra up to the line, Annabelle looked over and gave her friend a smile which was returned._

"_You seem to be making quite a lot of new friends." The youngest Salvatore commented._

"_Yes, Katherine introduced us. She's friends with Annabelle's mother." Alexandra explained._

_Stefan nodded at this as they got their food, then went to sit down as they watched a man juggling apples, taking a bite out of one as he juggled the other three in his right hand._

_People were laughing and talking, enjoying their time as music was played by the musicians._

_Katherine was then singing a haunting song from her homeland, the tone being sad and filled with despair and inner conflict._

_When she was done, everyone applauded her as the festivities went on with dances and deserts being handed out._

Groaning, Chris was awoken by the sound of her alarm clock going off and turned to see Elena was in her room, looking conflicted.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked.

"Do you think I should quit cheerleading?" Elena asked.

Blinking curiously at this, Chris sat up as Elena walked over and sat on the bed next to her sister.

"I don't know. I mean, you used to love it, but now…you seem bored and a bit miserable. Maybe you should quit if you really think you should." Chris said.

Nodding at this, Elena stood up and ruffled her sister's hair.

"Yeah and besides, I might get back into cheerleading later on and I can re-join next year. Right now I need to work on me and figuring out who I am and what I want. Thanks for the talk, Chris." Elena smiled before leaving the room.

"…Does this mean I don't have to go to the game?" Chris asked hopefully.

"You're going!" Elena called back making the younger girl groan.

(At the school…)

Chris was walking around the field bored; looking at the cheerleaders getting ready for the big game s they held a Timberwolves sign.

For some odd reason, the sight of a wolf always made Chris shiver in fear, as if expecting one to randomly jump out at her and tear her throat out, but she never knew why.

"Boo!" someone breathed into her ear.

She nearly yelped as she turned to find Damon smirking down at her which made her glare at him, but her lips were failing her angered façade as they were pulling up at the sides.

"That is not funny." She scolded.

"It was a little funny. So how you feeling, Chrissie? You looked kinda freaked last night." Damon said, worry showing in his blue eyes.

"I'm fine. It was just…hormones or something I think. Caroline was just getting out of line and I snapped. It wasn't right." Chris shook her head.

"Hey, hey, hey. You're right. Caroline was out of line and you're allowed to speak up for your sister, so don't feel bad." Damon chided.

"Thanks. So what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Um, browsing. Nothing better to do tonight. You?" he asked as his head lolled around, checking out the crowd.

"Sister dragged me here. I'd rather be at home though. Crowds aren't my thing." Chris commented as she looked around.

Unknown to her, Tyler had seen her talking with Damon and shook his head in annoyance that she was spending so much time with a man his age and one she didn't know.

Shaking his head, the Lockwood heir walked off to get spend time with his friends before he just stormed over and tore Chris away from Damon.

He didn't know why, but he had always been possessive over Chris since they first met when they were kids.

She was so sweet and innocent, almost like a baby bunny and it made everyone flock her, trying to protect her from any dangers.

A male then jumped near Damon and Chris, howling which made the girl's eyes go wide in fear which made Damon grow protective as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her away.

"Yeah, let's go Timberwolves!" the boy cheered as his friends laughed.

Once the duo was away from the group, Damon cupped Chris' chin and made her look up, the fear in her eyes fading away.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"I-I'm not. For some reason…I just don't l-like wolves. They-they freak me out." She stuttered.

A certain look passed in Damon's eyes when she spoke those words.

"Well, thankfully there are no wolves in Mystic Falls, so you're safe." He said pulling her into a hug, his scent calming her down.

The day dragged on until it was nighttime and the game would be starting soon, Chris walking around randomly and even read her the second book in the House of Night series, becoming addicted to the story line.

While she was reading, the sound of a fight breaking out made her look over and she saw Tyler had tackled Jeremy, both boys punching each other which made her jump up from her spot under the tree and run over.

Elena was yelling at them to stop while Stefan ran in and pulled Tyler off of Jeremy when the Gilbert male picked up a piece of glass and went to stab Tyler with it, but Stefan blocked it and got stabbed in the hand making the Gilberts sisters gasp.

Elena went to check on Jeremy, but he pulled away as they argued over something Chris couldn't hear well enough over the crowd.

Looking around, Chris met Tyler's eyes and she shook her head in annoyance at him making him look down in guilt as Matt dragged him away.

Jeremy then stormed away and Chris ran off after him, the full moon shining over them.

"Jer, wait up!" Chris called making him stop and turn to her, blood dripping down from his busted lip.

"What, Chris? Come to yell at me too?" he snapped.

"No, I just came to make sure you were all right. You're my big brother, Jeremy. I want to make sure you won't be leaving me anytime soon." she said.

Seeing the look of worry in her eyes, Jeremy sighed as he walked over and pulled her into a hug.

"I know, I'm sorry. That guy just really gets on my nerves." He growled, but calmed down when his sister returned the hug.

"He didn't used to be this bad. There was a time he was a good guy." Chris reminded.

"Yeah, so what the hell happened to him?" Jeremy chuckled humourlessly.

"Wish I knew." Chris muttered.

Screaming was them heard making them look over to see a crowd gathering around something, so they ran over, Jeremy holding his sister's hand as they ran to the parking lot.

What they saw made Chris gasp in horror while her brother stared in shock.

Mr. Tanner was lying there in a pool of his own blood, his throat torn apart by some kind of animal.

To be continued…


	4. Family Ties

"Family Ties"

**Please enjoy and review!**

_Alexandra was sitting on the porch with Emily as they watched Katherine talking with Stefan and Damon about the founders' dance that was being held in two more days._

"_Will you be going to the dance, Emily?" Alexandra asked._

"_I'm afraid not. This event is for the white man only." Emily stated._

"_If that was true, then why are there women going?" Alexandra joked._

_Emily knew the girl understood what she meant and was only trying to lighten the mood and couldn't help but grin at her for the weak joke._

_Mayor Lockwood and many other people were racist in this town, but Alexandra didn't seem to care or even notice the color of one's skin, she offered kindness to everyone._

"_You know what I mean. Besides, I have other plans for the night, but I would like to help you and Katherine get ready for the event." Emily said._

"_No, I don't want to trouble you. I can dress myself properly." Alexandra said._

"_The fact that you aren't wearing a corset makes me think otherwise." Emily smirked making the girl pout._

_She had a hard time fitting the corsets and she hated the way it seemed to cut off her breathing for a few seconds._

_It was a form of torture in her opinion._

"_Oh, very well. I would be honored if you helped me get ready for the dance." Alexandra said with fake enthusiasm that made Emily chuckle lightly._

_Stefan then ran over to the duo looking very happy about something that is made his whole face light up, especially his usually dark emerald eyes._

"_Allie, I have wonderful news." He said._

"_What is it?" Alexandra asked._

"_Katherine agreed to go to the founders' dance with me. Isn't that wonderful?" Stefan smiled._

_Alexandra looked over to Damon who seemed to be upset that the beautiful foreigner didn't want to be escorted by him and was staring after her longingly as she walked off to the horses._

"_Yes, it is. Excuse me for a moment." Alexandra said as she stood up._

_She kissed Stefan's cheek as he smiled at her, then she walked over to Damon who was brushing his ebony locks out of his face, his icy blue eyes looking sweet and innocent, but also a bit sad._

_He looked up to see the girl walking over to him, her hair flowing down her back, the ends curled._

"_Allie." He greeted._

"_Are you all right?" she asked._

_Damon licked his lips as he gave a short chuckle at how she was able to see right through him._

"_I love her, but she chose Stefan." He said._

_Sighing at this, Alexandra walked up to him and took his hand making him look down at her._

"_That doesn't mean you'll never be able to find someone to love you. Mark my words, one day an amazing woman will see how much of a kind, sweet, strong and handsome man you are and she will love you more than life itself." She assured._

_This made him smile at her, his cheeks tinged pink as he then kissed her cheek._

"_Thank you. Now Miss Gilbert, would you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you to the founders' party?" he asked._

"_I would love to, Mr. Salvatore." She smiled._

Groaning as she began to wake up, Chris opened her eyes and brushed her hair out of her face as she sat up.

"What the hell." She shook her head as she felt that familiar pounding that has been coming for the past few days.

Getting up, she headed to the bathroom and showered up and then got dressed in a purple tank top and jeans before she went downstairs, her long brown hair tied up.

She found Elena and Jenna in the kitchen watching the news, Sheriff Liz Forbes talking about the killings being done by a mountain lion that was shot and killed to Logan Fell.

"Scum ball. Scum bucket." Jenna muttered as her green eyes glared at Logan as the camera did a close up on his face.

"Who are you talking too?" Elena asked.

"Him." Jenna jerked her head at the TV.

"The news guy?" Elena asked.

"Also known as Logan 'Scum' Fell. Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?" Jenna asked.

"What?" Chris asked as she and Elena looked at the TV.

"Oh, no way. You and him? He's cute." Elena chuckled softly.

"He is not cute. There is nothing cute about him." Jenna said.

"Do we even want to know what he did to warrant your hatred?" Chris asked.

Jenna shook her head as she turned off the TV and turned her attention to Elena who had a box filled with antiques, polishing a watch that looked familiar to Chris.

"What are you doing with that?" Jenna asked.

"I got it from the safe deposit box. Mom told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the Founder's Council for their heritage display." Elena explained.

"Is that Grandma Beth's wedding ring?" Jenna asked picking up the ring from the box.

"Originally it was Great-Great-Grandma Mary's wedding ring." Elena corrected.

Jeremy walked into the room when she was talking and reached for the watch, looking it over.

"How much do you think this is worth, like, on eBay?" Jeremy joked.

Sadly, Elena didn't get the joke like Chris did and took the watch back and that was when the youngest remembered why it was so familiar.

It belonged to their father Grayson who said it was created by their ancestor Jonathan Gilbert and it was meant to be given to the first born family.

"You're not gonna find out." Elena said.

"That stuff is Mom and Dad's. You can't give it away." Jeremy said.

"I'm not giving it away. It's called a loan, Jeremy." Elena said as the doorbell rang.

She stood up to answer it and Chris looked over to see her welcome Stefan in and kissed him making the girl roll her eyes.

Looking into the box, she picked up the pocket watch, her thumb running over the markings on it.

Jeremy walked over while Jenna was busy getting coffee and Elena was dragging Stefan upstairs.

A look of understanding passed between the two hazel eyed brunettes, Chris handing the watch to her brother who smiled at her and she returned it.

Bending down, he kissed her head and then pocketed the watch as he then went out the door to head to the Grill to get something to eat.

Elena would be mad if she found out the watch was missing, but since Grayson was dead, it now rightfully belonged to Jeremy and it was his decision to loan it not Elena's.

"You gave him the watch didn't you?" Jenna asked making Chris jump and turn to her.

"Um, maybe." She grinned nervously.

"It's all right. I get why it's so important and it's not like Jeremy will ever sell it. It has sentimental value." Jenna sat down and sipped her tea.

She then eyed the golden locket around Chris' neck and touched it.

"Where did you get this?" she asked.

"Oh, Damon gave it to me. He said it belonged to a Gilbert woman, but she died and he gave it to me." Chris explained.

"Damon? Who is that?" Jenna asked.

"He's Stefan's brother. He gave Jeremy and I a ride to school once." Chris said.

"He took Jeremy to school? I'm liking this guy already." Jenna joked making Chris chuckle.

"So who are you going to the dance with?" she asked.

"No one. I don't even think I'm going." Chris shook her head.

Just then, the phone rang making them look over as Jenna took the phone and answered it.

"Hello? Yeah, she's right here." She said and then held the phone out to Chris who took it curiously.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Chris, please tell me you're going stag to the party." Bonnie's voice begged.

"Yes I am, why?" Chris asked.

"Elena's going with Stefan and Caroline abandoned me for Damon. Will you please go with me so I don't look lame?" Bonnie asked.

Chris looked at Jenna who seemed confused.

"Wow, you must be psychic. We were just talking about dates for the party." She commented while Jenna chuckled.

"Chris, please. I know we aren't that close, but please go with me. Listening to you comment on how people are flaunting themselves to look more important than they truly are would be better than going alone and watching everyone else have fun." Bonnie said.

Sighing, Chris decided to take pity on the girl.

"Fine, I will go to the god awful Founder's Party with you Bonnie Bennett, but be warned, I've been feeling very sassy lately." She said.

"Thank you, thank you. I'll see you later. I'm meeting Elena to help her get ready and you too obviously. See ya tonight." Bonnie laughed as she hung up.

"Got roped into going to the party, huh?" Jenna asked.

"Curse me and my kind heart." Chris quipped.

"Huh, you really have been sassy lately." Jenna laughed.

Groaning, Chris stood up and went to the living room to watch TV.

(Later on…)

The doorbell rang and Jeremy went to answer the door while Chris walked over and saw that it was Tyler and Jeremy went to slam the door in his face, only to have Tyler hold a hand out to stop it.

"I'm here for my mom. I'm supposed to pick up a box-"

"It's right here." Elena said cutting Tyler off as she walked over holding the box.

"Please be careful." She said as she handed it over to him.

"Yeah, be careful with it, dick." Jeremy insulted making Chris grab his arm and try to pull him back as Tyler glared at him.

"Hey. Not now, okay, guys? Please?" Elena requested.

"I'm fine. He's just being a punk." Tyler brushed it off.

"Well, maybe if you didn't try to beat him up every time you're near each other." Chris snapped as her head pounded.

Jeremy smirked while Elena and Tyler were shocked by the new attitude the girl had picked up.

Elena just walked off and Jeremy went to close the door, but Tyler stopped him again.

"Hey, would it change anything if I said I actually care about Vicki?" he asked.

"Not even if you meant it." Jeremy slammed the door.

(Later on…)

After painting her nails red and her lips matching the color, Chris held a pink dress up in front of her; it was knee length and had spaghetti straps while she wore black baby doll heels.

Bonnie was in her room putting her dress on as well, fixing her hair while she was at it.

Both girls were finally dressed and stood in front of the mirror, looking each other over.

"I say we look hot." Bonnie said.

"Well, you definitely look beautiful." Chris said.

"Come on, you look great." Bonnie assured the girl as she placed her hands on her shoulders.

"I'm just not…comfortable in this stuff." Chris gestured at her reflection.

"Well, on the bright side, you'll have many heads turned your way even if it's for one night." Bonnie said.

"Yes because men only like girls who dress revealingly, put themselves out there, are easy or flirt shamelessly. I am none of those things and I'm fine with that." Chris said.

Bonnie smiled at the girl, brushing her long hair out of her face, the girl's locket shining from the sunlight that hit it from the window.

"Come on, let's go. Maybe we can get some food at the Grill before going to the party." The African-American girl offered.

She then pulled Chris out of the room, both girls grabbing their purses as they went down the stairs seeing that Elena and Jenna were still getting ready while Jeremy was staying home for the night.

They did go to the Grill and grabbed a quick bite to eat, then drove over to the Lockwood mansion to see many people were lining up to get inside, the two girls walking up together.

When they finally made it to the front, Carol Lockwood was there to greet them and smiled at the sight of them.

"Christina Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett, you both look so beautiful." She said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Lockwood." Bonnie smiled.

"You look very lovely yourself tonight." Chris said.

Even though she didn't like the woman, she was still always polite; it was something her mother Miranda had taught her.

"Thank you, dear. Well, please, come in and enjoy the party." Carol said gesturing for them to enter.

"You think she started drinking early?" Bonnie whispered to Chris when they were a few feet away from Carol.

"I'm not sure. So how have you been? You seemed freaked out lately." Chris said as the two girls found a table to sit at.

"I'm fine. I just…it's silly." Bonnie chuckled weakly as she shook her head.

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"I think I predicted Tanner's death. Before that night, I kept seeing three numbers and then I see then on the building, the road and his car. It was like a sign that he was going to die in that very spot. But that's crazy right? I can't really be psychic or a witch." Bonnie said.

"Well, you're not the only one going crazy. I keep having dreams about these people from 1864. Alexandra Gilbert, Katherine Pierce, Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore and Emily Bennett. And every time I have these dreams, I seem to be changing personality wise and I get these pains in my head, like, pressure." Chris said gently touching her forehead.

"That does sound strange. Maybe we're both losing it." Bonnie said.

Just then, a waiter came over holding a tray with champagne on it and offered the drinks to the girls, Bonnie taking one while Chris declined since she hated drinking.

Looking around, the girls saw people they recognized since birth like Meredith Fell, Logan Fell, Richard Lockwood, Liz Forbes and many other people from shops and school.

The night went on smoothly, Bonnie and Chris spending the time walking around and mingling with people when they were approached.

Jenna even came over to them to hide from Logan who was stalking her while Caroline was glued to Damon's side for half the night.

Elena and Stefan were dancing, but there seemed to be tension between the two.

Chris and Bonnie were sitting at their table again, resting from walking around when suddenly the wind blew out the candle at their table.

Looking at it with a focused gaze, Chris watched curiously as the wick lit.

"What in the?" she whispered in surprise.

Bonnie gasped softly in shock, then blew it out.

"This never happened. This can't be possible." She shook her head.

"It's not that bad. I-I mean, what if you didn't do it? Maybe it was still burning and it just-just reignited." Chris suggested weakly.

"Y-Yeah, that's probably it. I mean, witches don't exist. This is just me being silly. I'm gonna get another drink." Bonnie stood up.

"I'm gonna get some air." Chris said standing up.

"Okay, when you're ready to go, just call me and we'll meet out front." Bonnie said showing off her phone.

Nodding, Chris walked off outside, seeing Vicki storming away from Tyler while Carol stood by watching her with a turned up nose.

Walking off down the yard, Chris found Caroline standing there, looking shaken.

"Caroline, what are you doing out here?" she asked walking over.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." Caroline spoke in a shaky tone.

Feeling worried, Chris walked in front of the blonde to see her eyes were filled with fear and pain for some reason.

"Caroline, are you sure?" she asked as she touched her hands that were clenching her clutch purse.

"You're as cold as ice." She noted.

"I'm-I'm fine. Really." Caroline said with her voice breaking.

She then started crying and leaned on Chris' shoulder, sobbing into the girl's hair as the brunette awkwardly wrapped her arms around Caroline, trying to comfort her.

"Hey, calm down. Look, Bonnie and I are leaving. We'll take you home. Okay?" Chris asked softly.

Caroline nodded as she clung to Chris, the brunette struggling to get her cell phone out of her purse and then called Bonnie to come mete them to help her with Caroline.

When Bonnie arrived, Elena was with her and they found bite marks on over Caroline's body, Elena saying that Damon was the one who did it.

For some strange reason, the marks looked so familiar to Chris who had visions of 1864 Stefan and Damon with those very marks on them bare chests.

When she went to bed that night, Chris felt her head pounding even worse than before and was shaking from the pain, whimpering as she took her pain medication from the car crash.

To be continued…


	5. You're Undead To Me

"You're Undead to Me"

**Please enjoy and review!**

_Sipping her tea, Alexandra looked out the window to see Katherine and Emily talking to each other as they walked off to the apothecary to speak with Pearl._

_Johnathan walked into the room holding something in his hand, then cleared his throat to gain his daughter's attention._

"_Alexandra, I have a gift for you." he said._

"_Really? What is the occasion?" she asked setting her tea cup down._

"_No occasion, this is just something that-that I made. One of my new inventions. It's a protective amulet and I would like you to wear it to give some peace of mind." Johnathan said with a smile and hope in his eyes._

_Looking at him curiously, Alexandra saw that what he was holding out to her was a locket on a golden chain and had Latin script engraved on it._

"_It's beautiful, but how will this protect me?" she asked as she lifted her hair up as her father walked behind her._

_He attached the necklace around her neck, a floral scent filling her nose when the locket moved and it was familiar, like the tea she was drinking._

"_Just trust me dear. Now, how about we go visit Miss Pearl? I'm sure your friends will be there to congratulate her on her new apothecary." Johnathan said._

_Alexandra smirked up at him._

"_Do you fancy her, Father?" she teased making the man blush and stutter over his words._

_Laughing, the girl stood up and walked out the door while Johnathan sighed and followed his daughter out the door, both going out into the sun filled morning._

_Hearing familiar laughter, Alexandra spotted Katherine with Damon and Emily, the European kissing the ebony male's cheek which confused the brunette._

_Wasn't she being courted by Stefan?_

"_Father, I-I wish to go see Stefan." Alexandra requested._

"_Of course. I'll see you at home." Johnathan nodded._

_He kissed her head and she smiled at him before she then turned serious as she walked off to search for her friend._

_Picking up her skirts, she headed off to the stables knowing that Stefan would be there grooming his favoured horse._

_Making it there, she found a friend of Emily's named Harper who was also of African religion._

"_Good morning, Miss Alexandra." He greeted lifting up a can of oats._

"_Good morning, Mr. Harper. Have you seen Stefan lately?" she asked._

"_He should be in the stables." Harper nodded his head at the doors._

"_Thank you. Have a nice day." She smiled at him before walking in._

"_Thank you, Miss Alexandra." Harper said before he went back to work._

_Once inside the stable, Alexandra looked around for Stefan and found him by his butterscotch colored horse Rosemary, brushing out her mane._

_Hearing footsteps, Stefan looked over and smiled when he saw his childhood friend walking over to him._

"_Allie, what are you doing here?" he asked._

"_Damon abandoned me for Katherine last night and I just saw them together this morning. So since they are both preoccupied I thought we could spend the day together like old times." She offered._

_He smiled at her as he set his brush down and then patted Rosemary's head gently._

"_I would love that. Just let me change and freshen up, then we'll both head out." Stefan said._

_As he shifted, something red caught Alexandra's attention near his collar._

"_What is that?" she asked._

"_What is what?" he asked._

"_That." She pointed._

_Growing tense, Stefan looked down at his collar and rubbed at it gently and gave a nervous chuckle._

"_I'm such a sloppy eater. This is the jam from breakfast." He said._

"_You hate jam." Alexandra reminded._

_She grew suspicious as he cleared his throat and then stood up._

"_I'll go…get changed now. Come wait inside and I'll be ready in a few minutes." He said._

_With that, he left the stables while Alexandra watched him with worry in her eyes because she knew Stefan had just lied to her, something he had never done in the 15 years they've known each other._

Standing the hallway with Elena and Bonne was Chris, relaxing from the headache she had earlier that morning when she woke up.

The three girls were worried about Caroline, but when they saw her walking down the hall talking about a fundraiser she had organized, they were curious of her normal attitude.

"The sexy suds carwash us tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band. Just the ones who can pull off a bikini. I want in-your-face sexy. I mean, it's a fundraiser for God's sake." Caroline giggled.

The other girls around her laughed as well as they started hanging up the fliers for the event.

"Unbelievable. It's like nothing happened." Elena said.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Chris asked.

"Not when she's in denial." Bonnie shook her head.

"Hey." Stefan said as he walked up to them.

Elena looked at him, feeling annoyed since he had been avoiding her for the past four days and had even skipped school.

"Hey. Uh, you know, I gotta go…uh, be somewhere right now." Bonnie said awkwardly as she walked off.

"And I…honestly have nowhere to go, so I'll just…go see Caroline." Chris said as she backed up and then turned to let Stefan and Elena talk.

Caroline spotted Chris walking over, so she looped arms with the younger girl.

"Hey, Chris. You look like you could pull off a two piece. You're gonna be in the fundraiser." She chirped.

"What? No way, why should I?" Chris asked in shock.

"Because we need all the sexiness we can get. We already have sporty sexy, musical sexy, flirty sexy, sexy sexy and with you we'll have cutesy sexy." Caroline giggled.

"But-"

"I will not let you back out of this." Caroline spoke sternly.

Whining, Chris just nodded her head knowing she had no way to back out and Caroline smiled victoriously.

"You're an angel." Caroline said as she then walked over to Stefan and Elena.

Chris watched curiously.

"Stefan, where's Damon? He has some serious apologizing to do." Caroline stated with a smile and crossed her arms.

"He's gone, Caroline." Stefan said.

"When's he coming back?" Caroline asked.

"He's not coming back. I'm sorry." Stefan said as he then walked off.

Oddly enough, Chris felt a bit upset that Damon was now gone since she was friends with the ebony haired man and she had seen the kindness in him.

Stefan walked by her and when they met eyes, he saw the worry in them and that made a look of guilt pass in his eyes which made her curious.

(That night…)

Chris walked into her bathroom and was slightly surprised to see Vicki was in there checking out the pill bottles.

Vicki resembled a deer in headlights as she looked at the younger girl.

"Can you hand me the bottle that had my name on it please?" Chris asked holding her hand out.

"Um, sure." Vicki said awkwardly.

She handed over the pills and then gave her a curious look.

"Why are you still taking those?" Vicki asked.

"They're for pain. I've been having really bad headaches and dreams lately. These help me sleep." Chris said as she then turned to go to her room.

Vicki reached out and took the girl's arm making her stop and turn to her.

"Wait, why-why don't you have a problem with me being here? And with Jeremy?" Vicki asked.

"Should I have a problem with it?" Chris asked curiously.

"Well, when your sister found me half naked in the bathroom this morning she had this judgy look on her face. I thought you being the angel of the family; you'd have something to say about me dating your brother." Vicki said.

"Jeremy loves you and as long as you don't break his heart, then I won't have to hunt you down." Chris smiled making Vicki laugh.

Turning around, Chris went back to her room, placing the pills in her nightstand and then changed into her nightwear.

(The next day…)

People were giggling and chatting as they worked on washing the cars in their bathing suits, some even throwing sponges at each other and spraying the other person with the horse.

The radio was blasting music around the parking lot as the students worked, teachers even bringing in their cars to be washed while Logan Fell did a report on the fundraiser.

Elena and Chris were standing before Caroline; the two sisters dressed in jean shorts and wore sweaters over their bikini tops as the blonde in her short shorts and frilly pink bikini top harped orders at them.

"No friend discounts. No freebies. No pay-you-laters. We are not running a charity here." Caroline said.

"No we are not." Elena nodded.

"So the point is to flaunt our sexiness to scam people out of money?" Chris asked.

"Exactly. It is for a good cause and we're walking around half naked and sopping wet. We better get a lot of money." Caroline laughed while Elena chuckled and Chris giggled a bit.

"Hi." Stefan said as he walked up to the girls.

"Hey." Elena smiled as she stood up.

"Uh, the event is called Sexy Suds, you know?" Caroline reminded with a reprimanding tone as she looked the trio over.

As their mouths dropped, the blonde walked off to work on keeping the event going.

"Did we just get scolded?" Stefan asked.

"And judged, yeah." Elena nodded.

"Wow." Stefan said.

"How dare her." Chris scoffed.

"'m sorry, but I guess you're gonna have to take that off." Elena said about Stefan's sweater playfully.

"Uh, I think you have to go first." Stefan said.

"Or maybe…" Elena trailed off as they both turned to Chris.

"I hate you both." The youngest stated.

They laughed as she then unzipped her sweater and pulled it off to reveal her dark pink bikini top that was made of thick material and wrapped around her neck while also holding her breasts in place so they wouldn't fall out or move around.

A blush was on her cheeks at showing off her body while Elena and Stefan pulled out their sweaters, but Elena's got caught on her hair.

"Okay, um. Sorry. So not sexy." Elena groaned as Stefan helped her take it off.

"I disagree." Stefan said as he cupped her face and kissed her.

"Okay, I'm gone." Chris said as she stood up and went to find a car to wash.

"Tiki, this one's yours." She heard Bonnie said.

"Ugh, why do I always get the homely ones?" Tiki, one of the cheerleaders, complained.

The driver, a young man, had just gotten out of the car and heard what the dark skinned girl had said while Bonnie and Chris gave her disapproving looks.

"Just to be clear, your car's a POS. I mean, we can wash it, but it's still a POS." Tiki stated rudely.

"You don't have to be rude." Bonnie scolded.

"No, rude is uglying up the road with that junker." Tiki said.

"Hey!" Chris snapped as that pressure came back to her head.

Tiki looked over; looking a bit surprised since she didn't know the girl was growing a back bone.

"You don't need to act like such a bitch. And the only POS I see here is you, so back off." Chris warned.

Matt, Bonnie and the boy looked surprised at this while Tiki scoffed at the girl.

"Whatever. When did Baby Gilbert grow a back bone?" Tiki asked as she lifted the hose to fill the bucket.

"The day I got fed up of letting trashy sluts like you act like you're gods." Chris answered.

Matt's mouth dropped at that since he had never heard the innocent girl say such a thing in the past 15 years he had known her.

"Oh really? At least I'm pretty enough to attract a guy. Face it; you're just a waste of space." Tiki sneered.

Bonnie was glaring at the girl in anger, her eyes focussing on the bucket when suddenly the water splashed up and hit Tiki in the face and she squealed, jumping back as the hose started spraying her.

Matt ran over, patting Chris on the shoulder as he grabbed the hose, turning it off and handed a rag to Tiki.

"What the Hell?" she gasped.

"Wet and wild, Tik." Matt laughed.

"I think people call that karma." Chris commented as she stood back next to Bonnie who was smirking.

"Well, she obviously deserved it." Bonnie said as she then grabbed the bucket from Tiki.

She handed it over to Chris who accepted it with a smile as she then walked over to the car where the man was still standing.

"Don't worry; your car will be awesome." She said.

"Thanks. Nice to know not all pretty girls are stuck up bitches." He smiled as he then walked off.

Chris then got to work washing the red Rabbit that looked to be from the 1980's, looking around the crowd curiously to see the group of people she knew from around the school.

Hearing a caw, she froze as she then looked over to the lamppost to see a crow was there, watching Caroline walk off.

Shaking her head, Chris went back to work as she tried to shake off the sudden cold fear that filled her from the sight of the crow.

About an hour later, the carwash was coming to a close, so Bonnie and Chris were both relaxing against the green eyed girl's car.

Tiki then walked up to them holding a large broom, earning glares from the girls.

"Sweeper duty." She said.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"We have to clean the pavement." Tiki said.

"It's a carwash. By definition, the pavement's clean." Bonnie said.

"But not dry." Tiki said.

"And we're doing this, why?" Chris asked.

"Caroline bailed, so that leaves me in charge." Tiki smirked as she shoved the broom into Bonnie's hands.

"Fabulous." Bonnie sighed in annoyance.

"She is just so infuriating." Chris growled.

Bonnie then seemed to be in a trance again making Chris look at her, then down at the stream of water on the pavement when steam started to rise from it.

Surprisingly enough, it then turned into fire making Chris gasp while Bonnie stared at it transfixed as the fire followed the trail of water over to a car that just so happened to be Tiki's and it was set on fire.

People all around were shouting as they started at the fire while some started to run off.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" Chris asked.

Not getting an answer made her worry so she grabbed the older girl by the shoulders and shook her just as Stefan came over to them, worry in his eyes.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I-I'm not sure." Chris shook her head.

Stefan then took Bonnie's shoulders and shook her.

"Bonnie. Bonnie. Bonnie. Hey." Stefan called as he shook her until she finally woke up.

Once out of her trance, the flames disappeared and Bonnie turned to Stefan and Chris with fear in her eyes.

"What just happened?" she asked.

"You were in some kind of a trance." Stefan answered.

"You had me worried there." Chris said as Bonnie looked over at the still steaming car that hadn't exploded for some reason.

"Did I do this?" she whispered.

"I think so, yeah." Stefan nodded.

"Nobody else saw, did they?" Bonnie asked looking between the two.

"No, I think they-they didn't." Chris shook her head as she brushed her hair back.

"No? Don't tell anybody. Please." Bonnie begged with a scared and guilty look on her face.

She then turned and ran off as Stefan and Chris watched her run off.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Chris asked.

He looked down at her and patted her back as they looked over at the car and saw that the news van and fire department arrived to study what had happened.

"I hope so. Look, let'-let's just get you home. Come on." Stefan said as he pulled Chris gently by the arm.

He then walked her back home, watching her carefully to see the look on her face that kept changing from fear to worry, then confusion and curiosity.

"Stefan, if I asked you a question, would you answer honestly?" she asked suddenly.

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

"About Alexandra." She said.

This made him go tense which made her give him a stern look, one that he seemed to recognize very well.

"Where did you hear about her?" he asked.

"From my family journals. She wrote about being friends with Stefan and Damon Salvatore and let's not forget one Katherine Pierce." She said.

This made him take a step back.

"That's…that's crazy. You don't really think we're the same ones do you?" he asked nervously.

"The fact that my ancestor Alexandra Gilbert, also known as Allie, knew two brothers with your names that matched your descriptions perfectly and also knew someone named Katherine who the brothers were in love with like you and Damon makes it seem a little too convenient." She stated.

Liking his lips, he then looked around as he then pulled out his phone; a look of realization came in them.

"Oh, I've got a-a text. From my uncle. I need to get home now. S-Sorry." He stuttered as he then left.

Chris scoffed in disbelief as she watched him go, a glare firmly set on her face.

She knew he had a secret and she was going to find out what it was for her sanity's sake.

To be continued…


	6. Lost Girls

"Lost Girls"

**Please enjoy and review!**

_Spotting Damon in the town, Alexandra walked over to him, not even caring if her skirts got dirtied from being dragged._

"_Damon!" she called making him look over at her._

"_Alexandra, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked._

_The fact that he had called her Allie confused and annoyed her since it was never Alexandra with him and Stefan._

"_I feel as though I haven't seen you in a while. Nor Stefan for that matter." She said._

"_Yes, well, we've both been quite busy lately." Damon said quickly._

_Nodding her head, Alexandra noticed that Katherine was heading their way and Damon looked over to see her as well, smiling brightly at her as Emily trailed behind Katherine._

"_Alex, it's so good to see you. I haven't seen you in a while." Katherine said as she hugged the girl and kissed her cheek, Alexandra returning the gesture._

"_Neither have I and I've been looking." Alexandra said._

"_Oh, I apologize. Damon, Stefan and I have been busy lately. You should really come join us some time. Whenever you want." Katherine spoke with a hypnotizing tone._

_Curious, Alexandra noticed the woman's amber eyes had a strange look in them as her pupils grew large and then shrunk to their ordinary shape._

"_You will come join us." Katherine spoke in that tone again._

"_That's very kind of you. I would to accompany you." Alexandra smiled._

_Katherine grinned as she linked arms with the girl, Emily watching them in worry while Damon smiled._

"_This is wonderful. She will finally be joining us." He said._

"_I'm not sure that is a good thing." Emily shook her head._

_Katherine led Alexandra into her house and went into her room, taking her hat off to let her long curled brown hair fall down her back._

_Alexandra took off her gloves and sat on the bed, watching her friend curiously._

"_Why did you bring me here?" she asked._

"_Oh, my dear Alex. I have plans for us all. Damon, Stefan, you and I. we can all be together forever." Katherine smiled as she walked over and took the girl's hands._

"_What are you talking about, Kat?" Alexandra asked._

_The woman's pupils grew large and shrunk yet again as she look deep into the other female's hazel eyes._

"_You will not scream nor will you tell anyone what has happened." She ordered._

"_I will not?" Alexandra asked._

"_No." Katherine whispered._

_Then, before her eyes, Katherine's face began to morph much to Alexandra horror._

_The veins around her eyes began to bulge out while the whites in her eyes turned red as Katherine opened her mouth to reveal two sharp fangs._

_Alexandra let out a scream as Katherine then grabbed her, tangling her fingers in her hair and pulled her head to the side, burying her fangs into her neck._

_She tried to fight the demon off as the stories her father told her came into light and she then realized what the woman really was._

_Pulling away, Katherine's mouth was covered with Alexandra's blood as her face returned to normal and she looked at her curiously._

"_You screamed. And you're frightened." She said._

"_You just tore into my neck and drank my blood! Why in God's name wouldn't I scream?" Alexandra yelled with tears of anger and fear in her eyes._

_Her hand was over her wound, trying to put pressure on it to stop the bleeding._

_Spotting the locket, Katherine picked it up and smelt what was inside of it._

"_Vervain. It protected your mind from compulsion." She mused._

"_Wait, have you-have you been feeding on Stefan and Damon as well?" Alexandra asked as she remembered the red on Stefan's collar._

"_Yes, I have been." Katherine said as she bit into her wrist and held it out for Alexandra._

"_Drink, my blood will heal your wound." She said as Alexandra moved away from her._

"_Why have you been lying to everyone? What about Emily?" the girl asked._

"_Emily is a witch and my handmaiden. It's as simple as that. Now please, drink. I don't want you to bleed out." Katherine said with a caring tone._

_Looking at the wrist as blood dripped off of it, Alexandra felt her stomach churn in disgust as she reached out and took it, then brought it up to her lips._

_Hesitantly, she lapped up the blood, forcing back the bile that rose and drank until she felt the pain in her neck ebb away and then pulled away._

_Katherine smiled as she then pulled the girl into a hug, not even caring that she had tensed up in the embrace._

"_There we are. We'll all be so happy together. I promise." Katherine cooed._

_Looking over in the mirror, Alexandra took in her pale complexion and saw that her blood stained neck was healed completely._

_What had she gotten herself into?_

"Chris, wake up." Someone said.

Feeling someone shake her, Chris opened her eyes and saw Katherine hovering above her and screamed making the woman reel back in shock.

"No, stay away!" Chris cried.

"Chris, what is wrong with you?" Katherine asked looking confused.

Jeremy barged into the room and ran over to his little sister's side when he saw her curled up in a ball shaking in fear.

"Elena, what happened?" he asked as he sat on the bed and pulled Chris into his side.

Hearing the name of her sister, Chris looked up and saw that it wasn't Katherine after all when she took in the straight hair and modern day clothing.

"I-I don't know. I tried to wake her up and then she just freaked." Elena said.

"Sorry, I, um, had a nightmare." Chris licked her lips.

"It must've been pretty crazy for you to scream like that. I thought you were being murdered." Jeremy chuckled.

Sighing in relief, Elena put her jacket on with a determined, yet fearful look in her eyes.

"I'm going out to meet Stefan. I'll be back later. See you guys." She said as she then walked out of the room.

Jeremy got up next, then looked over at Chris as she stood up seeming a bit groggy as she rubbed at her eyes to try and wake herself up more.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, really." She forced a smile at him.

He didn't believe it for a second, but he just nodded and left the room, assuming she had a nightmare about the car wreck.

It wouldn't surprise him if she did, Chris has always been good at keeping her emotions under control and hiding them, but now it seems she's been having a difficult time acting neutral.

Shaking her head, Chris walked off into the bathroom to shower and try to calm herself down from the nightmare she had.

It wasn't possible that vampires existed and the nightmare she had was caused by her paranoia.

As she was washing, feeling the warm spray on her body, Chris touched the side of her neck where Katherine had bitten Alexandra and she felt the hurt, confusion, fear and anger that her ancestor had felt.

Finishing up, Chris got dressed into a black tank top, jeans and brown boots as she then tied her necklace around her neck, feeling safer with it on.

Sighing, she went downstairs, looking for her other family members.

"Aunt Jenna? Jeremy! Anybody home?" she called venturing into the kitchen, then looked out into the living to find no one there.

"Yeah, what's up?" Jeremy called from upstairs.

"Where's Aunt Jenna?" she called walking to the stairs to see her brother standing at the top.

"Uh, at the campus I think, working." He shrugged.

"Okay." Chris said as she turned around and went into the kitchen while Jeremy came the rest of the way down the stairs and went into the kitchen.

He sat in a chair as he watched her open the fridge and take out a water bottle, taking sips, then turned back to him and was curious to see him staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"That nightmare…what was it about?" he asked.

"It…it's crazy." She shook her head.

"Was it about the car accident?" Jeremy asked.

Chris paused at that and looked at him confused.

"Why-What would make you think that?" she asked.

"What else would freak you out so badly?" he asked.

"Having a nightmare of our ancestor being fed on by a vampire." She answered.

Jeremy gave her a strange look and she sat down next to him.

"Okay, now I'm starting to worry. I think keeping your emotions in is driving you insane." He said.

"God, I hope that's true." She groaned.

(Later on…)

Chris was preparing a late lunch when the doorbell started ringing furiously and Jeremy ran down the stairs.

"I'm coming!" he called.

Looking at the steak, Chris flipping it over onto the raw side to let it cook before she then went over to see who was at the door.

"The sun is killing me. My eyes are on fire." Vicki said as she walked in with sunglasses on.

"Where have you been?" Jeremy asked placing his hands on her waist gently.

"It's good. Everything's good." Vicki passed off her pain as he pulled him down for a kiss.

Rolling her eyes, Chris went back to check on the meat as it cooked when Vicki suddenly stormed into the room, looking around quickly, taking in everything as if she were observing.

"Hey Vicki, you okay?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I'm just starving. God, that smells good." Vicki sniffed at the air as she walked over to the meat.

"Take a seat; I'll fix you a plate." Chris offered.

She was surprised to see Vicki was staring at the raw meat left to be cooked, but shook it off as Vicki went over to the fridge and pulled out a box of leftover pizza from the night before.

"You're high? Vicki, it's the middle of the day." Jeremy said when he walked in and watched as she threw containers out on the counter.

"Could you not talk so loud? My head hurts. I need quiet." Vicki snapped as she shoved a slice of pizza in her mouth.

Grabbing a plate and placing the cooked meat on it, Chris set it down and then walked over to Vicki, taking her arm and the older girl grabbed her wrist in a painful grip.

"What?" she hissed.

"The steak's ready. You should eat something fresh." Chris said simply.

Vicki was staring at her with hunger in her jade eyes, then shook it off as she went over to the plate and carefully picked the hot meat up and began eating it.

Jeremy took his sister's wrist and pulled her out of the room.

"Watch her, I'm gonna call Matt." He whispered.

"Got it." she nodded.

He left to get his cell phone while Chris walked back into the kitchen to see Vicki had moved over to the raw meat, staring at it in hunger.

"Vicki are you okay?" Chris asked softly not wanting to agitate her.

"Y-Yeah. My head just really hurts and my gums do too." She moaned pitifully.

"Maybe you should lie down and get some rest. You might feel better." Chris suggested.

Vicki then moaned in pain and Chris grabbed a wash cloth, soaking it in cold water and walked over to Vicki, who was on the ground, carefully taking the sunglasses off and placed the cloth over her swollen eyes.

"Does that help?" she asked.

"A bit, but it still really hurts." Vicki cried as her hand went up to her jaw.

Chris' eyes filled with worry for the girl and wished she had some way to take her pain away.

"What's she on?" Matt asked when he and Jeremy walked into the kitchen to see the state Vicki was in while Chris sat by her side.

"I don't know." Jeremy shook her head.

Matt then walked over and kneeled down next to Chris, giving her a look of gratitude before he looked at his sister, gently removing the wet cloth from her eyes.

"Hey Vick, how you doing?" he asked as she whimpered.

"Not good, Matty. I hurt." She said.

"Okay, where does it hurt?" Matt asked.

"My gums. My jaw hurts. My gum- There's something in my gums. It hurts." Vicki sobbed as she touched her gums.

"You're okay." Matt whispered as he reached out to rub her knee gently.

"No, just leave me alone." She sobbed.

"Come on, Vick. Don't be like that. Let's get you home." Matt said gently.

"Just turn it off." Vicki yelled suddenly.

"Turn what off?" Jeremy asked.

"The talking, the chatter. Just turn it off." Vicki said hysterically as she stood up.

She was about to walk away, but paused when she saw the news and the others walked over to see it was a report about some drug addicts that were found burn to death in a cemetery.

"That's where we were last night." Jeremy said.

"What happened, Vick?" Matt asked.

She didn't answer as she was crying when Logan Fell said the police were looking for suspects or anyone who had news on the deaths.

"I'll calling the cops." Matt said.

"No, don't." Vicki growled grabbing his arm to stop him.

"Well, what do we do?" Chris asked feeling out of place.

"Nothing." Vicki snapped at her, baring her teeth.

"What happened after I left last night, Vicki?" Jeremy asked her.

Instead of answering, she pushed him back into the couch with more force than necessary which stunned everyone.

"Jeremy!" Chris gasped rushing to her brother's side.

"Jey, you okay?" Matt asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Jeremy snapped as he stood up.

"Damn, Vick." Matt cursed.

"Just what is going on with you?" Chris asked.

Elena and Stefan then walked into the room looking confused about what was going on.

"What's going on?" Elena asked as Stefan looked around.

"She's really messed up." Matt said.

"Elena, step back." Stefan said as he walked over, gently pushing her back.

"Vicki, look at me. Focus." Stefan whispered as he cupped her cheek.

She looked into his eyes and seemed to calm down.

"You're gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be fine." He whispered.

Looking closely, Chris' eyes went wide when she saw his pupils going large before shrinking just like Katherine's had from her dream.

"Guys, take her up to bed. Shut the blinds. She's gonna be okay. Come on." Stefan said as Matt and Jeremy quickly moved.

Elena looked worried as the boys led Vicki out and Stefan looked at Chris, his eyes showing how nervous he was about having her around.

"Uh, Chris, could you please leave us? I need to talk with Elena about something…private." He cleared his throat.

"Whatever. When you're ready to tell the truth, come talk to me." Chris shook her head as she walked up the stairs.

Going up the stairs, she found Matt peering into Jeremy's room and she walked up behind him, staring over his shoulder to see Jeremy was hugging Vicki, comforting her.

Matt then turned to leave, but nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Chris behind him which made her jump too.

"Shit, you scared me." he whispered.

"Sorry. Is she gonna be okay?" she whispered back.

"I don't know, maybe. Listen, thanks for helping her out before. I really appreciate it." Matt said.

"No thanks needed. I hate seeing her like this. She's not a bad person, so she doesn't deserve being in pain." Chris said looking at the couple.

Vicki suddenly pushed Jeremy away from her, grabbed her shoes and ran out of the room while the trio watched her in confusion and followed after her as she ran out the door.

"Vick! Vicki!" Matt called.

Everyone was then outside, trying to find the girl, but she was gone which caused Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, Matt and Chris to worry though the couple seemed to be more panicked.

"She was fine and then she just freaked out." Jeremy informed.

"I'm gonna go look for her. Call me if you hear anything." Matt said as he ran to his truck and quickly got in and drove off.

Suddenly, Stefan took off as well much to Chris' confusion, but she just hoped Vicki was found and was also safe.

(That night…)

Elena was clearing up the table while Chris was furiously washing the dishes, being careful to not cut herself on the knives.

"Maybe we should check in with Matt." Jeremy suggested.

"He'll call when he finds her." Elena said.

"What are we supposed to do?" Jeremy asked as he picked up garbage off the floor.

"We wait. We're supposed to wait." Elena said.

"I'm worried about her. She was really scared." Chris said as she paused in her washing.

"She'll be fine. It'll all be fine." Elena said sounding like she was trying to convince herself of this.

Jeremy had an annoyed look as he glanced over to Chris who shrugged when the doorbell then rang and Elena went to the door to answer t while Jeremy followed her.

Watching, Chris saw it was Damon at the door and Elena tried to slam the door in his face, but he pushed it back open.

Jeremy then went upstairs while Damon walked in smirking and Elena seemed to be scared of him as they talked.

Letting her curiosity get the better of her, Chris dried her hands off and walked over, hearing part of their conversation.

"Did you thank Katherine?" Elena asked in fear and anger, forcing herself to be brave.

At the name, Chris quickly hid as she remembered her dream, fear gripping her.

"Got the whole life story, huh?" Damon asked.

"I got enough." Elena panted.

"Oh, I doubt that." Damon drawled.

Taking in a deep breath, Chris walked out from behind the corner, her footsteps making the duo look over at her, Damon's icy eyes lighting up warmly while Elena's amber eyes were scared.

"Chrissie, my oh so favorite person." Damon smiled as he walked over to the girl and hugged her.

A part of her wanted to back away, but the other wanted to stay in his arms and she hugged him back, feeling relaxed as she remembered he was nothing but kind and protective to her.

"I haven't seen you in a while." She commented.

"Uh oh, am I in trouble? Everyone else already hates me; it would kill me if you did too." Damon pulled back and pouted at her.

"Don't try and act cute. You're far too old for that." She joked.

"Oh, I've missed you. We need to spend more time together. Here's a though. Come on over tomorrow and we'll spend the whole day together to catch up." Damon offered.

"No, hmm-mm." Elena protested as she walked over.

"Sorry, but that's not your decision to make." Damon smirked at her.

"Chris doesn't want to go." Elena said.

"Actually, I would like to spend more time with you. I've been a little worried when you suddenly disappeared and Stefan's been keeping secrets. Do you think you can answer them for me please?" Chris begged with her eyes.

Damon smiled softly down at her and kissed her cheek making her blush while Elena took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.

"I'll tell you whatever you want, Chrissie." He said sincerely.

"Thank you. I missed you." she said hugging him and he held her close.

"I am so relieved you're still my friend." He whispered into her ear.

He then pulled away as Elena glared daggers at him as he backed up to the door.

"Tell my brother I'm looking for him. Oh, tip for later. Be careful who you invite in the house. I won't be happy if Chrissie got hurt for you being dumb." Damon said as he then closed the door.

Relaxing, Elena then turned to Chris with a hard look in her eyes.

"What?" Chris asked.

"I need you to stay away from him." Elena ordered.

"Why? Stefan and Damon are my friends. Aren't I allowed to make my own friends? I can't just hang around the people you want me too." Chris frowned.

"Damon is trouble. He'll hurt you. Look at what he did to Caroline. That could be you next." Elena said annoyed.

Rolling her eyes, Chris stormed up the stairs while Elena watched in worry.

To be continued…


	7. Haunted

"Haunted"

**Please enjoy and review!**

_Laughter filled the clearing by the falls as Katherine, Alexandra, Stefan and Damon rode their horses down there to spend more time together._

"_Ah, a beautiful day." Stefan smiled up at the bright sun and clear sky._

"_Indeed it is." Katherine said._

_Alexandra got down off of her horse and walked over to the falls to find the buttercups growing around which made her smile as she picked them up and smelt them._

_Damon walked over to the girl and hugged her around the waist, kissing her cheek._

"_I'm so happy you finally know. Stefan and I wanted to tell you sooner." He said._

_Stefan was pulling the horses by the reigns, tying them up to a tree so they didn't run off while Katherine walked over to Alexandra and Damon._

"_Yes, but now things are just as they should. The four of us now can spend the rest of our lives together." Katherine giggled as she pulled the girl out of Damon's arms._

"_How would we do that?" Alexandra asked as she was pulled away from the brothers._

"_How do you think? You will make an exceptional vampire, this I know. It'll also be nice to have a sister again." Katherine said._

_They were walking down the falls, getting closer to the water as they talked and the brothers followed to watch over them._

"_Again? Kat, what happened to your family?" Alexandra asked._

_A part of her feared the vampiress, but another part still cared about her when she realized that she had the vervain to keep her from being compelled so most of the time when she was with Katherine; she knew she was never compelled._

_Katherine went silent as she then looked over at Alexandra, seeing the honest curiosity in her hazel eyes._

"_This is a fatal flaw for you Gilberts. You are far too curious but as you know, curiosity killed the cat." She grinned._

_Stefan got closer to them and hugged Alexandra from behind while Damon did the same to Katherine, both boys kissing the girls' cheeks making Katherine chuckle while Alexandra blushed._

"_Why so serious? This is a time for the four of us to have fun." Stefan said._

"_You're right. It is. And I know something that is truly fun." Alexandra smirked._

_This made Stefan worry as he tried to back away from her, but wasn't fast when she pushed him into the water, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her along with him, both landing in the cold water._

_Katherine and Damon laughed when the two younger people surfaced, Alexandra shivering as she laughed while Stefan brushed his hair out of his face._

"_I should have known you would try something like that." He sighed._

_Giggling, Alexandra wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her to the side of the river bank and pulled her out with him, setting her on her feet._

Pacing her room in annoyance, Chris was getting dressed for the day.

Elena had confined her to the house for nearly three days to prevent her from going to visit the Salvatore brothers and her only exception for leaving the house was to go to school.

She was dressed in a pink tank top, black skirt and had on white flats as she paced the room like a caged animal, throwing whatever she needed into her bag.

After the dreams she had been having, she knew that vampires existed and that Katherine was one who had turned Stefan and Damon.

This was confirmed thanks to Elena when she insinuated it before and now Chris was getting anxious to learn more from the Salvatores and to learn why she was having dreams of Alexandra Gilbert's past.

Once her bag was full, she walked out of her room and nearly ran into Jeremy.

"Whoa, easy." He chuckled.

"Sorry. Where are you going?" she asked.

"To help out the search party for Vicki." He said.

"Oh. Well, be careful." Chris said.

Nodding, Jeremy headed down the stairs while Elena stepped out of the bathroom and looked over at her sister.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To the kitchen. Don't worry; I'm not going to see my friends just like you want." Chris sassed as she then stormed down the stairs.

Elena groaned as she brushed her hair back, then chased after her sister to see Jeremy had left already while Chris was getting her breakfast ready while Jenna was drinking coffee.

"Chris, I'm not trying to punish you." Elena said.

"Uh oh. What did I miss?" Jenna asked seeming surprised that the sisters were fighting.

Normally it was Jeremy and Elena that were at each other's throats while Chris acted as the mediator.

"Nothing." Elena shook her head.

"Elena has me banned from going anywhere except school." Chris answered as she stabbed the knife into the butter when her toast popped.

"Really? Chris? What did she do wrong?" Jenna asked sounding skeptic.

"Nothing, it's just…I don't want her hanging around Damon. He's bad news." Elena said.

"Damon is the only one here who is nice to me because I'm me." Chris said.

"What are you talking about? Everyone is nice to you." Elena said.

"I'm guessing Bonnie didn't tell you about Tiki did she?" Chris narrowed her eyes.

Jenna and Elena both looked confused at this.

"What happened with Tiki?" Jenna asked.

"That's not even the point." Chris sighed.

"Then what is the point? I'm trying to understand you, Chris. I'm your sister." Elena said.

"My point is you always make the decisions for me. I finally found a friend who wanted to know me for me, not because I'm Elena Gilbert's little sister. You cast a shadow on not only me, but Jeremy too. He stepped out of it long ago and I'm trying to do that now too. Let me be my own person." Chris said.

Once she finished making her toast, she grabbed her backpack and started eating as she walked out the door to walk to school while Elena watched her go with her mouth dropped open.

"I do not make decisions for her. She has plenty of friends." Elena said.

"Really? Like who?" Jenna asked not believing her.

"Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, Dana, Chad." Elena counted off on her fingers.

"Mm-mm." Jenna shook her head as she stood up and grabbed her purse.

"Those are your friends. They're not Chris'. You always pull her along with you to spend time with them. There's a difference. Besides, Chris really likes Damon. He's a good friend to her. He's making her more confident and that's nice. She deserves to be happy." Jenna said.

"I know she does. But Damon isn't as great a guy as she thinks. He has a dark side, a dangerous side and I don't want her around him." Elena said.

Unknown to them, Chris was hiding as she listened in on their conversation, then she slipped out the door, walking off to school.

When she came to the cemetery, she walked in and looked for the line of Gilbert graves and found her parents' grave and she sat down in front of it.

"Hi, Mom, Dad. Sorry I haven't been here in a while. Things have just been crazy lately. I wonder though…did you know…about the vampires?" she whispered.

"If you never died, then would you have told us about them? Tried to prepare us to fight them off and to protect ourselves?" she asked.

"I miss you guys. Really, I do. There's so much we never got to do and I hate that. Why did Elena and I survive but you didn't?" Chris asked as tears fell from her eyes.

She sniffled and whipped away her tears before they fell down her chin.

Sensing a presence behind her, she turned and found Stefan standing behind her, watching her with sorrow and sympathy in his emerald eyes.

"Are-are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I haven't been here since the funeral." She said standing up.

"It's all right to miss them. I still miss my parents too and they died…a long time ago." Stefan said.

"I'm surprised you're telling me this. Lately, you seem to keep secrets from me and yet you tell Elena. I thought we were friends." Chris turned to him.

"We are, but there are things that you shouldn't know." He said.

"Like with Katherine and Alexandra." She said.

"You should probably get to school. Don't want to be late." Stefan said as he turned.

Staring after him in annoyance, Chris started walking off towards school to start the day off in a bad mood from not only her sister keeping secrets from her, but her friend as well.

Getting to school, Chris saw some students setting up booths for the Halloween festival that was happening that night and there were decorations set up around the school.

One student even had a fake severed arm sticking out of their locker or had fake blood splattered over it.

Opening up her locker, Chris started riffling through her books and binders to get ready for class when she heard two familiar voices coming near her and she turned to find Bonnie and Caroline there.

Bonnie met eyes with Chris, the younger girl silently asking if she was all right since the last time she had seen her, she set a car on fire.

"Chris, hey, please tell me you're going to the Halloween carnival tonight." Caroline said as she walked over.

"I was planning on it." Chris said.

"Oh, good. Then I can give you this." Caroline smiled handing over a bag.

Curious, Chris took the bag and saw that Bonnie had one as well, so the girl pulled a costume out and found a witch costume.

There was a black conical hat with a red band around it and a blonde wig while there was a red dress inside that had black lace covering it making the rose pattern pop out.

"So I'm going as a witch? Why?" she asked.

"To match Bonnie and me. The three of us will be witches and we'll be working a booth." Caroline smiled.

"Well, Grams did say three was the strongest number for witches." Bonnie said sounding a bit nervous.

"Come on, we need to have fun. After all the drama that's been going on, I want to have fun. Don't you?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, I guess. One night of being drama free and having good old fashioned fun would be nice." Bonnie agreed.

"Sure, I'd love to get out of the house." Chris forced a smile for them.

"Great. Hey, have you seen Elena? We need to know what she's wearing too." Caroline said.

"I left before her, but I think she's wearing last year's costume." Chris said.

"Ugh, how boring. Anyway, see you tonight. I can't wait." Caroline beamed.

She then started to walk away while Bonnie stayed and looked at Chris who seemed a bit off.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. Elena's just been really suffocating lately. What about you?" Chris asked.

"I'm good. Grams has been helping me. Actually, she forced family history down my throat. We haven't done anything exciting yet." Bonnie said.

"Exciting? I don't think magic is about excitement. Isn't supposed to be a gift to protect the innocents or something like that?" Chris lowered her voice so no one listened in on them.

"Maybe, but wouldn't it be fun to just think of something and make it happen?" Bonnie asked as Chris closed her locker and they started walking.

"I don't know. Why are you talking to me about this? I mean, Caroline and Elena are closer to you." Chris said.

"Yeah, but Elena's been so busy lately and Caroline wouldn't listen to me. Plus, you already saw me use my powers and you believe in this stuff. Also, you're not judging me." Bonnie said.

Chris sighed as the bell then rang and the girls separated, going off to their own classes to start the day off.

(That night…)

Standing in front of the mirror, Chris looked herself over as she took in her dress that flared out around her knees while it was strapless and she wore red flats with it.

She didn't like the wig, but since Bonnie was wearing a blonde wig as well, she decided to bear with it.

Dark red lipstick was the final touch to the outfit and then she left the house, walking to the carnival to find people were already there working and enjoying themselves.

"Chris, come on." Caroline called.

Looking over, Chris walked over to the two girls and she stood by the cauldron as some kids and their parents came over to get some candy.

After a while as the night went on, Tyler walked over dressed as a Spartan holding two cups that he held out to the three witches.

"Cider for the ladies? It's a Lockwood special." He offered.

"Oh, no way. Last year, I was hung-over until Thanksgiving." Bonnie refused.

"Lightweight. I am going to drink until someone is hot enough to make out with." Caroline grinned as she took one of the glasses.

"Sounds like a plan." Tyler smirked as they clinked glasses.

He then looked over at Chris who was looking around the carnival, searching for her siblings since she was sure Elena was going to drag Jeremy out.

"I'm guessing no drinks for the angel tonight." Tyler said making Chris look over to him.

"Why does everyone call me that?" she asked.

Sharing a look, Tyler and Caroline chuckled while Bonnie shook her head in amusement while Chris remained clueless.

"You never drink," Caroline said.

"Never do drugs," Bonnie added.

"Everyone knows you're still a virgin. Almost everyone here already lost their virginity at your age." Tyler finished up.

"So just because I don't do the things teenagers aren't supposed to do that makes me an angel?" Chris asked in disbelief.

"Well, compared to Tyler, you're an angel." Caroline joked making the male give her a look.

"Really?" he asked in disbelief.

The three girls laughed at that when suddenly Chris' phone rang and she picked it up, walking off from the group as she checked to see that Jeremy's face was on the screen.

"Hey, Jer, what's up?" she asked.

"I was so worried about you." Jeremy's voice came indistinctly.

"Hello, what?" Chris asked as she moved away from the noise.

"I'm fine now. But I gotta leave." Vicki's voice came in next.

"Vicki? Jeremy, answer the phone. You bum dialed me. Who does that anymore?" Chris scoffed.

"What? Where?" Jeremy asked.

Rolling her eyes, Chris walked off to the back of the school where the buses were and there was less noise so she could hear better.

"I gotta get out of here, Jer. I can't live at home with Matt. He just doesn't get it." Vicki said.

Chris was annoyed by this.

Poor Matt had been going out of his mind trying to find her and yet she just up and decides to leave him after all he had done for her.

"Jeremy Davis Gilbert, answer the damn phone." She said loudly into the phone.

"No, you can't. You can't just leave." Jeremy moaned.

"Come with me. If you come with me, we can be together forever." Vicki tempted.

This annoyed Chris to no ends and she couldn't help but feel selfish.

Jeremy was her big brother and she didn't want to lose him just yet especially when her sister was acting strange and her parents were dead.

Vicki could have more with her life if she actually worked for it instead of going off on a drug trip because she doesn't want to deal with life.

"Okay. Yeah." Jeremy agreed.

Growling in frustration, Chris hung up and saw there were two figures by the buses kissing and as she looked over she saw there was a struggle.

The boy was yelling and she realized that it was Jeremy and Vicki was biting his lip and he pushed her off of him.

Getting closer, Chris saw that Vicki was dressed as a slutty vampire and coincidentally, her eyes turned red as veins bulged around her eyes and Vicki opened her mouth to reveal her fangs.

Vicki then attacked Jeremy when Elena ran out of the back door, grabbed a wooden plank and ran over and tried to hit the vampire, but Vicki broke it and threw it out of her hands as she then went to attack Elena.

Feeling angered at her family being put in danger, Chris ran over, grabbed the broken plank just as Vicki bit into Elena's neck making her scream.

Using as much force as she could, Chris stabbed the vampire in the back making her roar in pain and Elena pulled away as Chris forced the make-shift stake further into Vicki's stomach.

"Chris?" Elena asked

"Run already!" Chris yelled.

"Move!" Jeremy yelled grabbing his sister's hand and pulled her back when Elena grabbed his hand.

Vicki pulled the stake out and chased after the Gilberts when Stefan appeared and rammed her into the side of a bus, but she slipped away.

Since Chris was behind the group, she was attacked by Vicki, tackled to the ground and was bitten into making her scream in pain.

"No!" Elena yelled.

"Stop!" Jeremy cried.

Stefan quickly picked up the stake and rammed it into Vicki's back, impaling her through the heart on the other side.

Giving shuddering breaths as her neck throbbed in pain; Chris touched it as she stared up into Vicki's eyes as she then started to turn gray and mummified, dropping to the side as Jeremy cried out her name hysterically.

Jeremy was being held back by Stefan as he sobbed from watching the girl he loved die while Elena rushed over to her sister and gathered her up in her arms.

"Oh my God, Chris. I was so scared." She cried as she hugged the hug to her chest, their blood staining Elena's sexy nurse costume.

"I'm fine. I just…God, poor Vicki." Chris sniffled as tears fell down her face.

"Stefan, get them both out of here." Elena ordered.

Stefan nodded as he walked over and held his hand out to Chris who looked up at him and took his hand, being pulled up as he led the two Gilberts away.

"Chris, do you have Damon's number?" Stefan asked.

"Uh, yes." She said wiping away her tears.

"Call him. We need his help." He said.

Nodding, Chris took out her cell phone and dialed Damon's number, waiting anxiously for him to call and felt relieved when he answered.

"Chrissie, you stood me up." Damon sang.

"Damon, I need help." She whimpered as she tried to stop crying.

"Why, what happened? Are you all right?" Damon asked sounding concerned.

Stefan left her to help Jeremy into the car, then looked over at the girl as she spoke with his brother, knowing that Damon was going to be pissed off that something happened to Chris.

"Vicki, she…she attacked us and now she's dead. I just-I just don't know what to do." Chris cried.

"Okay, calm down. I'll take of the body and then I'll come see. Get home and try to calm down. Can you do that for me?" Damon asked.

"I-I can try." Chris said.

"Good girl. I'll be there soon." Damon said as he then ended the call.

Hanging up, Chris walked over to Stefan.

"You heard everything." She stated.

"Yeah. I guess you knew all along what we are. I should have told you when you started asking questions. I'm sorry." Stefan said.

She shook her head as tears started leaking down her face yet again.

"That's not gonna bring her back." She whispered.

She then slid into the back of the car and Jeremy looked at her, pulling her into his arms as he sobbed and they held each other.

(Later on…)

Jeremy and Chris were in his room, the 16 year old lying down as he clung to his sister's waist and she ran her fingers through his hair.

Hearing footsteps, Elena came into the room and sat on the bed with them.

"Do either of you understand what happened tonight?" she asked.

"No. I don't understand. I mean, I know what saw, but I don't understand." Jeremy cried as he looked up at her.

"I understand what happened, but I don't understand why it had to happen." Chris said as she held her brother closer.

"She was going to kill me. Kill Chris." Elena said.

"Now she's dead. Vicki's dead." Jeremy sounded miserable.

"I'm so sorry, Jer. I'm-"Elena was cut off.

"Just make it stop. It hurts." Jeremy whimpered as he buried his face in Chris' stomach and more tears fell down her face as she felt him shaking in emotional turmoil.

"Shh. It's okay. It's okay." Elena whispered as she pat his back as her sister's hair.

"Why does everybody have to die on me?" Jeremy sobbed.

"Oh my God. Come here." Elena whispered as tears fell down her face.

She pulled her two younger siblings to her and hugged them both as the three cried over what had happened that night.

Elena kissed both their heads and then left the room while the other two laid on the bed, holding each other as they cried.

"Why did this have to happen?" Jeremy sobbed.

"I don't know. I really don't, but I promise I will never leave you. Never. I don't want to see you like this ever again." Chris gave a shuddering breath and she cried.

"Don't ever do that. I need my baby sister. You never leave me and I won't leave you. Ever." Jeremy promised.

As they cried, they heard someone come into the room and sat up to see that it was Damon who had come in to see the siblings.

Spotting the bite marks on the brunette's neck, Damon felt rage fill him as he then walked over and pulled the girl into a hug, kissing the side of her head.

"I am so sorry for your pain. Both of you. This is all my fault. I never wanted anything to happen to you." Damon whispered.

Chris clung to him, wanting to be held close and be comforted by her friend.

"W-What do you mean? How is this your fault?" Jeremy asked.

Damon pulled away from Chris and looked into Jeremy's eyes, the vampire's pupils changing shape as he began to compel him.

"Damon, what are you doing?" Chris asked.

"What Elena asked me to." Damon answered much to her shock.

"I want you to forget what happened tonight. Vicki left town and she's not coming back. Don't look for her or worry about her. You'll miss her, but it's for the best. Forget all your suffering and pain. Go back to the way things were before." Damon compelled.

While Jeremy was still in the trance, Damon picked Chris up and zoomed off out of the room, appearing on the porch where Elena and Stefan were, talking.

"It's done." Damon said setting Chris on her feet.

Elena nodded and then walked over to Chris, her eyes going down to the locket she wore.

"There's vervain in that locket. You gave it to her. Why?" she asked.

"I wanted to protect her." Damon said.

"You didn't do much of a good job at that." Elena snapped as she grabbed Chris' hand and pulled her away.

Chris looked back over at the Salvatores and gave them a watery smile as she was pulled off.

Once inside the house, Chris pulled out of her sister's hold and went off upstairs.

"Chris, I don't want you around him anymore. He's dangerous. You understand that now." Elena said.

"What I understand is you let that 'dangerous monster' near our brother and took away his memories and feelings. How was that your decision to make?" Chris rounded on her sister.

"I was doing it for his own good. Did you see him? He was in so much pain." Elena said.

"And he would have gotten over it. I'm still in pain from Mom and Dad, but I'm slowly moving on. Jeremy would've moved on from Vicki. This wasn't your choice to make." Chris said.

"Chris, please try to understand. This is the hardest thing to me to decide and I know it's for the best. I just wanted Jeremy to be happy, to try and move on." Elena tried to reason.

"So you make up people's minds for them now. Are you sure the vampires are the monsters?" Chris retorted.

She then stormed up the stairs while Elena watched sadly.

To be continued…


End file.
